Harry Potter and Sixth Year title may change
by Purplehonor
Summary: UPDATED! Harry is trying to mourn for Sirius and get over his guilt as well. Harry meets new friends, explores his feelings for old friends and expands his 'special' power. I'm new at this so responses are great! HG RH
1. Stormy Weather

It was storming outside, had been for the past few weeks, it seemed to those who lived on Privet Drive.  If asked why it was always stormy most would say the weather – obviously, but those who were friends of the boy who lived at number 4 would say that it reflected the boy's soul.  See this boy was no ordinary boy; he was Harry Potter – the- boy-who-lived according to the entire wizarding world, but if you asked him, he would say he was the-boy-who-had-nothing-else-to-live-for. 

            During his first year of life, Harry had lost his parents to an evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort – though most were too scared to even say his name.  And now 14 years of abuse, violence, death and expectations, his godfather – the infamous escaped convict Sirius Black- was dead.  He died as he had lived; protecting those he loved from evil.

            Harry was not handling the death well.  The only father figure Harry had ever known had been killed right in front of him, by Sirius' own cousin.  On top of that, Harry had learned that he either had to kill Voldemort or be killed by him – become a murderer to save the world or be murdered and leave the world to fend for itself with Voldemort its ruler.  Not much of a choice really.  But for fifteen-year-old Harry it was.  He just didn't care anymore.  Without Sirius, the man he knew as his father, friend and mentor, dead he just didn't care.

            Sirius was the only "parent" Harry had ever known.  His own were killed when he was one and for 10 years had not known anything of the wizarding world; he had been used as a house slave and punching bag in his aunt and uncle's house.  Never told 'I love you,' never given hugs or tucked in goodnight – this young man instantly bonded with the man who not only knew his parents, but said "I love you" and risked his life, and ultimately gave it, for Harry.  The few chances Harry for to spend with his godfather were rare – but fun and memorable.  Harry instantly bonded with Sirius and whenever he was near felt safe, but more importantly loved!!! But now- Sirius was gone, dead.  

            The loving, kind, humorous man sworn to protect Harry was gone.  No more smiles, hugs, or laughs; no more pranks, jokes, or memories.  All wiped away, all because of Voldemort.

            Harry blamed himself – although he knew it was Voldemort and his followers who killed him – Harry still blamed himself.  If only he had been smarter, if only he had been better at occlumency, if only…. It was these thoughts combined with the still guilty feelings over the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the utter void feeling along death left combined with the physical abuse Harry was receiving at the Dursley's that made his soul bleak and stormy – which nicely corresponded with the bleak and stormy weather outside his window.  

            The Dursley's were afraid of the 'boy' as they called Harry and figured if they depraved Harry of the basics of life they could get rid of the magic.  But obviously, it didn't work.  When Harry came back to his "home" he was expecting to be left alone – after all Moody had put the fear of God into his relatives; but, rather than just leave him alone they locked him in his room giving him one meal a day (if he was lucky.) Sometimes – when they needed yard work or chores done, they would let him out.  At least three times a week Uncle Vernon would take his anger out on Harry. 

            Vernon's business wasn't doing well and he would beat Harry, but always made sure the 'boy' was still be able to use his hands to write letters to the Order.  The first time a beating had happened was a few days after Harry had gotten back from school.  Dudley had broken a lamp in the living room and blamed Harry.  The lamp happened to a favorite of Petunia's, which had caused Vernon to get even redder in the face – if he had had one magical gene in his body he would have had steam coming from his ears.  Harry had just stood taking the screaming - which had made Vernon even angrier.  Vernon had slapped Harry.  After that, Harry made an easy and accepting target.

            After a weak of being locked in his room after the lamp incident – Petunia decided that he should do 'some' work.  So after his one half of a grapefruit for breakfast Harry was required to do all of the yardwork and pretty much all of the housework everyday.  But in all the letters, Harry never complained to the Order.  Part of him knew he should, but it would be one more reason people would pity him.  The-boy-who-lived would turn into the-boy-whose-guardians-beat-him.  Harry listened to the part of him that welcomed the pain.  He told himself that it was his punishment for causing the deaths of his parents, Cedric and Sirius.  He never complained and never fought back.

            At this moment Harry was sitting in bed with his back leaning gingerly against the headboard – it hurt to be in this position but it was the least painful one he could find.  Last night, after a day of sweat-drenching work outside, his uncle had come home furious.  It seemed that a big business deal had fallen through and Vernon had taken his anger out on Harry.  He also started a 'new phase' as he called it, in his Harry beatings – he had used a hard leather belt to whip Harry until he passed out and when he had woken up, he let Dudley use Harry as a punching bag, again.  So at the moment Harry was writing his required letter every-two-days to the Order and his friends.

            Because it was raining today all Harry had had to today were inside chores, relatively easy compared to the outside work he did - he was done relatively soon.  Harry had been told that he could write as many times and to whomever he wanted as long as he was careful about the contents.  He addressed this letter to Ron, his best friend:

            Ron,  

            The Dursley's are the same as ever. I'm doing okay – still doing the odd jobs and stuff here. I hope all are well there. Bye.

            Harry

            Harry was very careful that he didn't let anyone at Grimauld Place know what his relatives were doing – he didn't want any more of their pity. People always pitied him because he didn't have any parents or because of the prophecy and now because he had lost Sirius – he couldn't stand to add one more thing to that list he thought… A car door slammed… Uncle Vernon is home.  Harry quickly tied the note to Hedwig and sent her off.  He heard his Uncle bellowing about work and then heard footsteps. 

            "Boy why aren't you doing your chores?!" 

            "I finished.  I thought I would write a letter to my friends." 

            Vernon was not happy that Harry was corresponding with other "freaks" but knew if he didn't those very freaks would come to his house again. "Well get down here and serve us dinner." 

            Harry went downstairs and began getting the table ready – that's when the trouble began.  Dudley had been cooped up in the house all day because of the rain, so to have some fun he began teasing Harry.  Normally this wouldn't have bothered Harry but Dudley just happened to pick the subject of Harry's parents to use as ammunition this time.  Harry was doing a good job of ignoring the taunts until….

            "I bet your father was a lazy drunkard and your mum a slutty whore.  Your dad probably got tired of your mum shagging his friends and killed her.  Then himself – coward.  Or maybe he made her sleep with his friends for money - yeah that's it - she was the neighborhood shagger.  Your real father is probably that guy you claim as your 'godfather!" Dudley taunted.  Harry's self-restraint exploded into tiny shards.

            "How dare you insult my parents, you fat lazy stupid git! They were very powerful wizards and they sacrificed their lives so that I could live! I bet your parents would probably die of shock if they saw what parents and I have seen.  The next time you talk about my parents and godfather you had better show respect or I'll curse you so badly you'll never get out of it!" During the few seconds it took for Dudley, Vernon and Petunia to realize that Harry was speaking, okay so yelling, several things happened: Vernon's temper raised to a VERY dangerous level, Harry pulled put his wand (he had taken to bringing it with everywhere – he may not want to live, but he had no intention of being an easy target for Voldemort).  Harry realized that he had definitely crossed the line, one that had been drawn…well forever.  Harry, finished with his tirade stormed up the stairs, into his room, slammed the door and waited.  He know he wouldn't survive this beating, so while he waited he wrote what he thought would be his last letter.

            Dear whoever reads this letter,

            I hope this letter finds friends rather than foes.  I just screamed at and pulled my wand on my relatives – for those who know me you know what that means.  Any minute my uncle will begin to beat the living daylights out of me.  I guess I deserve it. For all of the problems, deaths and worry I've caused I'm sorry.  Everything that has happened in the last few years has been my fault I know that.  It's all my fault.  Ron and Herm – you guys are great friends; I wouldn't have survived first year without you.  Don't cry over me, I'm not worth it.  Hopefully I'm with my parents and Sirius now anyways… Gin – thanks for always being the sun on my gloomy days.  Weasleys – thanks for being my family, though I never deserved one.  Remus – thanks for being the best DADA professor, with out you I wouldn't have survived 3rd year and thanks for being a friend to my parents, Sirius and me; please continue to be there for the others.  Hogwarts professors and Headmaster Dumbledore – thank you for teaching me not only about magic but about life – some of you were fair no matter what, some of you took care of my ails and wounds and one of you taught me that "fame isn't everything."  Uncle Vernon is pounding on the door now and Hedwig just got back. I'm sorry if my death causes problems – I didn't plan it; but a part of me welcomes it.  I am finally in place where my soul is at peace – with my parents and…Sirius.  Uncle Vernon is tearing the door down.

            I am sorry and goodbye, Harry Potter

            Harry had just tied the letter to Hedwig and sent her off when Vernon ploughed through the door.  "You. You…." He was so mad he couldn't form complete sentences (not like he ever could).  His fist connected with Harry's jaw, breaking it and knocking him into the wall.  "I'll teach you to yell at normal people – let alone my son!" Vernon bellowed.  Harry could feel his ribs being shattered as Vernon kicked him.  Vernon picked Harry up and threw him into the table in the room breaking his arm.  Dudley joined his father in beating no, killing, Harry.  The last thing Harry thought before the darkness consumed him was that he would miss his friends.  Even when Harry lapsed into unconsciousness – Vernon and Dudley kept beating him – an hour later they left Harry in the fetal position in a corner, with a growing puddle of blood.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Meanwhile—

"RON" 

"What mum?" Ron said, just coming into the room.  Ha and Ginny had just gotten done cleaning yet another room at Grimauld Place.  Ron swore that for every room they cleaned the house grew two more.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you and Ginny were done were with the den, dear?"

"Yes mum. Just" 

"Alright. Why don't you take the afternoon off from cleaning?  I dare say you both have some homework to do," Mrs. Weasley said in her I'm-suggesting-but-you-had-better-do-it tone that all mothers perfected.  

"Oh yay. 'Cause that's more fun." He headed upstairs before his mother could respond.  Telling Ginny they were done for the day, Ron went up to his room and got out his Hogwarts homework.  See Ron also went to Hogwarts and along with his best friends Hermione and Harry, had just finished his fifth year and his OWLS.  He knew he was supposed to be doing his homework, but recently it had been hard for Ron to focus on his tasks – perhaps it was because of what had happened this past year at school, or more the past month.  Harry having horrible visions.  Voldemort possessing him.  Sirius being killed.  Harry having some prophesy about him.  A lot had happened.  Ron and Hermione had both protested when Dumbledore said Harry was to go back to the Dursley's.  Ron knew that if left to them Harry would shut down and never deal with what had happened with Sirius.  He hoped he was wrong but being as close to Harry as best friends can get he knew Harry would be having problems losing the only father he had ever known.  Ron's musings and ponderings were interrupted by tapping…

            "Hey Hedwig." Ron read Harry's latest letter. "I knew it!" he exclaimed.

            "Knew what, bro?" Ginny asked at the doorway.  Ginny had been home all summer – rather than at friends houses like usual.  After what had happened she had wanted to stay close to Ron and as a result had grown even closer to Ron then before. Ron handed her the note.  "Doesn't say much, huh?"

            "That's the problem. Read between the lines." Ron said angrily.  He knew this would happen.

            "He sounds very depressed…and lonely," Ginny stated.  Being the younger sister of SIX brothers and the youngest overall Ginny had learned how to read emotions and expressions very well.  Ginny was the one person the entire family looked to for a comforting ear to talk to and a trusted female perspective on life.  Ginny knew Harry – although he wasn't family – she had been with him enough to know his moods.  She had also realized something over break.  Although she had had boyfriends in the past, none of them ever lasted too long and they never went past the really really good friend stage.  She had had a crush on Harry Potter for as long as any of her family could remember – and most thought that it had gone away as Ginny grew older.  But she knew better.  She knew that her "boyfriends" were just replacing Harry in her affections. Her crush hadn't gone away – it had grown into something deeper and more real. 

            Ginny loved Harry.  She knew that without a doubt and no matter if HE never realized it, she would be true to him forever.  Her brother (Ron) had seen this new emotion in her eyes, but had never asked her about it.  Ron knew his little sister – he knew her better than the rules of Quidditch, so he knew what that gleam meant and where that new purpose in her demeanor came from. She was forever devoted to Harry and would never leave his side. 

            "Yes he does. Extremely lonely. I told Dumbledore this would happen."

            "I know. I was there."  Ginny said trying to sooth Ron's slowly boiling temper.  He got very hot tempered when it came to this topic.  "I think we should tell Professor Lupin our feelings." 

            "But…"

            "It might not do any good," Ginny went on ignoring her brother, "but at least we'll have told someone besides Dumbledore and then when we get Hermione and the twins to help us rescue Harry we can say 'we all but told you what we were gonna do'," Ginny said with that mischievous look only girls can have.

            "Okay." Ron said smiling back at her, wondering how she got to be so smart and devious at the same time.  Probably from having the twins and Percy as brothers.  

            Neither one of the redheads noticed that instead of waiting for a reply nor getting something to eat, Hedwig had flown right out the window after delivering her letter. 

*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            "Ron I know you think Albus was wrong in sending Harry back to the Dursley's and as much as I want him here with us, I still can't help but think a safe Harry is more important than a happy Harry," Remus told the youngest Weasleys.

            "But that's just it – he isn't safe.  Not from himself.  If I know him and I do – better than you," Ron said angrily, "he is blaming himself not only for Sirius' death but for all the deaths since Voldemort's return." Ron had given up not saying Voldemort's name – he thought he owed it to Sirius to name his killer. 

            Remus just looked at the two Weasleys and couldn't decide which was worse Ron or Ginny.  "What's your reasoning Ginny?"

            "The fact that I've known Harry just as long as Ron has and Hermione is my best friend.  Plus the fact that I've had a crush on him since the first time I saw him - he's my knight in shining armor – being rescued by a person allows you to bond.  Harry is NOT okay! And he needs US not his relatives."

            Remus had wanted to tell the kids, whom both looked and sounded wiser than their years that they were imagining things and not to worry; but he couldn't.  Remus himself was worried about Harry. After Sirius' death Remus had taken being Harry's guardian on himself.  The only reason James and Lily had not given Harry two godfathers was because Remus had asked them not to on account of his lycanthropy.  Being the last marauder Remus saw taking care of Harry as a way of saying thank you to James, Sirius and Lily. Without them Remus highly doubted his sanity let alone his life would have lasted through school.  Remus didn't know what to do – part of him said to go and rescue Harry.  He knew Harry hated it there, but the other part agreed with Dumbledore that a safe Harry was better than a happy Harry.  But Ron brought up a valid point – left to himself Harry was more likely to blame and hurt himself than with his friends.  Remus sighed, "Oh all right.  I'll talk to the others and see what they say.  But I agree with you the sooner we get Harry out of there the better." 

            "Good, finally an adult with some sense! I was beginning…" Ginny trailed off.  "Hedwig! What are you doing back? As the snowy owl flew in, she dropped Harry's letter in Ginny's lap and began to hoot incessantly.  "Hedwig whats the matter?" Hedwig landed on her lap, pushing the letter to her.  "Okay okay." Ginny gasped as she read the letter.  Seeing his sister upset over a letter he moved to read over her shoulder.

            "Oh my God," Ginny exclaimed. 

            "Bloody hell!" Ron cursed. "Where's Dumbledore?" he asked Lupin.  Remus, who was stunned at the disappearance of the two young adults and the appearance of slightly panicking kids, grabbed the letter from Ginny's trembling hands.  As he read he understood and fell into his chair unable to speak.

            Ginny took over, "Ron, you give Dumbledore this letter.  Tell him and Professor Snape to meet Remus and I outside.  I need to go get my kit."   Ron looked at her questioningly. "NOW!"  Ron ran out of the room in search of the Headmaster.  Ginny, with Remus in tow, went to her room to get what her family had come to call "the kit."   Ginny – living with six older brothers was constantly patching up wounds, scratches and even burns (Charlie and the twins.)  Especially if they didn't want their mom to find out about 'em.  And with a full-scale war looming closer and closer – Ginny had started observing and learning medicine from Madame Promphrey.  She was never without her kit of emergency potions, bandages and salves.  She and Remus had only just gotten outside when Ron came with his charges in tow. 

            "Why did you insist I come, Miss Weasley?" Snape sneered at her.

            "Because your bloody damn intimidating and don't like muggles to begin with," Ginny said not even batting an eye. "Now listen. I don't wanna hear another word – this is what we're gonna do." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry lie in his small bedroom waiting for death.  He thought of all the things he would never do.  Never graduate. Never tell his love his feelings and get married.  Never grow old and watch his children grow up.  He was thinking about his friends and how he would never see Ron and Hermione admit their feelings or be best man at their wedding.  He would never tell Ginny how he realized he loved her, more than just a friend or sister.  He would never fly again or see his parent's graves.  Wrenching him away from his melancholy thoughts was the sound of his door opening. Thinking it was his Uncle again he shrank back even further into the wall. 

            "Harry. Harry, where are you?" 

            "Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.  His glasses had been smashed with the first punch – all he saw a foggy light and a familiar looking shadow.

            "Oh my God…. Harry…" 

            "Help me please.  I…I don't want to die." Harry said his voice scratchy from disuse.  

            Petunia upon seeing her nephew, realizing what her husband and son did immediately went towards Harry and kneeled down beside him. "Harry, oh God, I can't believe they did this.  I'm so sorry…for everything. ..." 

            "It's… its okay. I don't blame you Aunt Petunia." Harry whispered in between his moanings. His chest really really hurt… along with everything else.

            "Harry hold on.  I'm gonna go get you some water," she left, leaving the door slightly open.  Harry heard the water running, but then scary footsteps over the water.

            "Petunia! WHAT are you doing?!?!"

            "I…I am helping Harry," Harry heard her say, then he heard a slap and sobbing and another door slamming.  After that he saw and heard no more.  He slipped into the darkness that once more surrounded him.


	2. Rescue

A few hours later…

Harry woke to shouting and a banging door.  He heard familiar voices shouting his name.

"Harry! Harry!"  

            All Harry could do was moan. And then there was a very bright light.

            "Ohmigod.  GINNY!!" Ron screamed.  "Hey mate. Just hold on, k? We'll get you oughta here." Ron whispered.

            "Ron…?" 

            "Yeah it's me.  We got your letter Harry." Ron said. He didn't know what to do…the one person who didn't deserve any more pain looked like he'd been battling hippogriffs, dragons and giants all at once.

            "Oh my…." Ginny exclaimed.  She quickly knelt beside Harry.  Remus was right behind her.  "Harry. Listen to me okay.  I want you to focus on my voice okay. Ignore everything else, just focus on me okay."  Ginny gently told Harry while looking him over.  It looked like he had a broken arm, wrist and ribs with cuts bruises and probably internal injuries, a concussion, malnourishment.

            "Ginny…"

            "Yeah Harry. It's me. I would ask you how your summers' been, but…" 

            Harry tried to laugh but everything hurt too much, "How…?"

            "Hedwig came with your letter and Ron and I threatened Dumbledore into coming to get you.  He and Snape are downstairs with the Dursley's.  Ron is here and so is Professor Lupin," Ginny explained while tending to the gashes on his back.  Harry started jerking and thrashing, but if Gin didn't bandage the wounds, he would bleed to death. He already looked so so pale… Ginny was having a hard time seeing – her eyes were blurry with tears.  "Remus hold him."

            "Ginny… Where's Aunt Petunia?" Harry whispered - he didn't know what had happened to her.

            "I don't know Harry. Why?" 

            "She tried to help," he gasped, "Vernon…caught her…need to help her."

            "Okay.  Ron, go see if you can find her." 

            "But…" 

            Ginny knew that in wanting to help Harry , Ron didn't want to leave his best friend's side, "Ron. Harry needs to know that she's safe, so in finding her, you WILL be helping Harry. Okay?" 

            "Right." Ron left in search.  Ginny could hear loud voices downstairs; Snape must be yelling she thought.  She turned back to Harry. There was so much wrong with him, she knew she was hurting him just by touching him, but she had to stop the bleeding. 

            "Harry. Listen to me.  Can you tell me what happened sweetie? I need to know," Ginny said soothingly into his ear, using the same tone her mother used when one her brothers were sick.

            "I…yelled at them and pulled my wand…wasn't going to use… just scare. Vernon came up here and whipped….then Dudley…" his voice cracked, tears came streaming down. 

            "Okay. Shhh…its okay. They will never touch you again." 

            "Promise?" 

            "Yes I promise on all the love I have Harry, they will never touch you again." 

            "Ginny!" Ron yelled from down the hallway.

            "Remus will you go? I can't leave Harry." 

            "Yeah. I'll be right back Harry I swear," he whispered in his ear. 

            "Okay help her Remus." Remus left to help Ron with Petunia.  If she really had tried to help Harry and Mr. Dursley had caught her, she could be as bad off as Harry. 

            "Ginny…" 

            "Yes, Harry?" she said through her tears, her voice barely above a whisper.

            "I love you," he whispered looking in her eyes (well as best he could since he couldn't see.) 

            "Harry…you have a concussion.  You don't know what you're saying," Ginny said, trying to persuade herself into believing that.  She had always loved Harry. 

            "No…I know this. It's the only thing I am sure of… You are my light through the gloom of my life…" he rasped as he moved his broken arm up, with his hand gently touched her cheek to wipe away her tears, despite the pain.  "I love you." He said and then the darkness began to surround him. It took all he had left to fight it back and his body started to wraith in pain.

            "Harry! Stay with me. Don't leave me – not now," Ginny was numb. She was covered in Harry's blood, the man she had loved for four years just said he loved her and she didn't know how to move him without causing him more pain. 

            "Remus!" she yelled down the hall. "Harry keep fighting okay. Just keeping fighting."

            "Promise me… won't leave…" Harry gasped.

            "I promise I won't let go of your hand. I promise," Ginny promised as he kept fighting and took his hand.

"Mrs. Dursley is beat up – although not near as bad as… I think she passed out.  She may have a concussion," Remus informed Ginny as he came in.  "What happened?" he asked seeing Ginny's tear stained face.  

"We have to get him to Madame Promphrey.  I've done all I can. But we can't put a numbing spell on him because of his concussion.  Its gonna hurt like hell to move him," Ginny explained to Remus.  Nodding he gently positioned himself behind Harry to pick him up. 

"Can't leave…won't… Aunt Petunia" Harry mumbled.  Ginny and Remus glanced at each other making the decision. 

"Okay Harry." Ginny conceded. "Professor Snape!" she yelled down the hallway. "Remus." She motioned for him to pick Harry up. In doing so Harry let out a bloodcurdling scream of agony and nearly broke Ginny's hand he squeezed it so tight and then lost the fight against the darkness as he mercifully passed out. The three moved into the hallway as Snape came up the steps.   

"You bellowed?"

"Get Mrs. Dursley. She's coming with us," Ginny stated. Snape looked at the expression on the young redhead's and knew not to ask questions. He went into the bedroom and picked her up as the six of them moved down the staircase. Ron going on ahead to tell Professor Dumbledore that they were ready and that Mrs. Dursley was coming with them. 

"What!  You are NOT taking my wife with you freaks," Vernon bellowed.

"YES WE ARE! She will not be staying here with a monster that beats her for doing the right thing.  If you don't BACK OFF or I'll gonna hex you into the next millennium! So sit the hell down and don't move," Ron shouted. Gin wasn't the only Weasley with a temper.  Ron had wanted to blow off some of the emotions he had been feeling since they received Harry's letter.  His best friend was unconscious and fighting for his very life.  The one person who didn't deserve anything more to happen to him and he had to go through this! Needless to say Ron was as furious as his hair was red.  

With one look at not only Ron's face but the other "freaks" in the room Vernon looked terrified and decided to sit down.  Going up against five people with wands was not the same as one little boy who partly welcomed being hit. "You won't get away with this."          

"Well you certainly aren't going to stop us." Ron said coldly. Just then Remus and Ginny came in with Harry followed by Snape with Mrs. Dursley.

"Are we ready?" Professor Dumbledore asked as his eyes settled on Harry.  The professors' eyes went blank and then filled with a furious hate that he saved for only the likes of Grindlewald and Voldemort. He blamed himself for this, but not even he could have predicted this. 

"Yes." Ginny said.  She was still attached to Harry.  "OH wait…" she said as she turned to look at Mr. Dursley, "If you even so much as think of touching any of Harry's belongings I swear that not even God himself will be able to fix what I do to you. Is that clear?" If someone had looked in on the scene they would have laughed at the fact that a small petite 5'3 girl was staring down a rather large 5'10 man, except for the fact that one could see flames in the girl's eyes as she looked at the man who had beaten the man she loved.

"All right let's go," Albus said as he got the fire ready.  They had figured that Harry would probably need immediate help so Dumbledore had taken done the Floo barrier in his office so that they could directly to Hogwarts.  "Ron you go first to alert Madame Promphrey."   
            "Right.  I'll see you in a few minutes Harry," he said towards his best friend and with a last look towards his baby sister he flooed to the Headmaster's office. 

"You next Severus, then Ginny." As Snape got into the fireplace, Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"I have to floo now Harry.  I'll be back to you in seconds okay?" Harry murmured something and as Ginny kissed his forehead, looked beseechingly at Remus and then flooed to Hogwarts.

"Remus. I'll be along. Go!" As Remus left, with some difficulty holding Harry and throwing the floo powder, he managed it. The last thing he saw was Professor Dumbledore turning to deal with Vernon and Dudley Dursley.


	3. The present and the past

**AN** – this is just a little note saying thank you to my reviewers, there are only two of you so far, but I really enjoy the encouragement.  This is also my disclaimer – I don't own anything except for Angela Dumbledore.  The rest of the characters belong to people wiser than I.  On with the story à

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Remus and Ginny made their way to the infirmary. "Madame Promphrey!" Ginny shouted, seeing the familiar nurse tending to Petunia.  

"Oh my. The poor dear…" 

"He has a broken arm, wrist and several ribs.  Cuts and bruises everywhere and a concussion. I stopped the bleeding, but he has lost so much… I set the arm the best I could. I didn't put a numbing charm on him because of his concussion – I wasn't sure if I could…." Ginny said filling in the nurse as clearly as she could without letting the tears fall again.  Right now she had to fix Harry – she could cry later. She helped settle Harry and began to put salve on the lash marks covering his back.  The marks looked like they had started to heal before they were reopened up and several were severally infected.  "Mrs. Dursley, Harry's aunt, has some severe bruising on her face.  She was unconscious when Ron found her.  

"Alright.  You've did a good job dear," Poppy told Ginny.  She looked at her and then back at the young man who had "visited" her infirmary so many times.  "Everyone OUT! Out! I can't fix these two with so many people pacing about.  Madame Pomphrey escorted everyone out, gathered her potions and things, and then closed the curtains around her, her two patients, and the young women whom she knew would never leave short of the apocalypse (and maybe even then would move the heavens to stay beside Harry.)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"What's taking so long?" Ron mumbled. "I hope he's okay. Please be okay…" he repeated as he paced about the floor.  His best friend was in there dying.  But he knew that Ginny wouldn't let him die.  Ron had to stay here for not only is friend, but for Gin as well.  Oh she was in control now – only because of the adrenaline pumping, as soon as she stopped she would need her brother.  Ron would also need to send an owl to his family and Hermione soon – they deserved to be here as well.

"I'm sure Potter will be fine.  He has the uncanny ability of getting out of trouble," Snape replied, "I will be in my chambers. No doubt Poppy will be needing more healing potions." As Snape left, Dumbledore walked in.

"How are they?" 

"Poppy is in with them now," came the reply from the corner.  Remus was in a chair, had been since getting kicked out.  Harry had looked so completely helpless and scared. Remus had to remind himself that he had to stay there for Harry and NOT go blast that monster of a human being into a million pieces.  Remus and Harry were all each other had left now. 

"Alright. Ron I took the liberty of owling your family and Miss Granger," the headmaster said while glancing at the slightly gray-haired man who was sitting in the corner.  Ron simply nodded and continued pacing

Sirius' death had hit Remus hard – his last friend, the last person he had trusted with his very life was gone. Every single person Remus had ever loved was dead or missing (even Peter – for the Peter that Remus had known was lost somewhere within the traitorous Wormtail.)  Remus' life had taken a definite turn for the better when Dumbledore accepted into Hogwarts.  He had meet James, Sirius and Peter. The four Marauders – always together looking for fun.  They had vowed to always stay friends.  As with all teenagers, they had had fights and gone through some rough stages; but they were always loyal to each other and their ideals.  Most of their "teenage moodiness" had died completely gone by the last part of their fifth year.  Remus had had a girlfriend for most of the summer and still going strong.  Her name was Emma; she was a smart Gryffindor with blond curly hair and a smile that befriended anyone and everyone.  Her best friend was Lily Evans.  Ever since Remus had started going out with Emma, James had started to notice Lily (more than normal.) Lily thought James was conceited, stuck-up and egotistical – and had told him so.  Ever since that day James had really changed – no one had ever been that completely honest with him.  He had changed from the heart -throb jerk to the heart-throb nice guy, with eyes only for Lily.  Soon after Lily had deemed James a changed man, the group grew to include Angela. Also a fifth year Gryffindor, the group had saved the mysterious young girl from being raped by a group of Slytherins, that included everyone's favorite, Lucius Malfoy.  This mysterious American with long straight brown hair and eyes that changed color had captured Sirius' heart.  It didn't take long 'till she had him wrapped around her little finger – just like Lily and James and Emma and Remus.  Later on it was revealed that Angela was Dumbledore's granddaughter and that after her parents had been killed, she and her younger sister had moved into the castle.  Life was almost perfect.  But everyone felt the growing presence of evil outside the castle. Peter became more and more reserved and distant.  In seventh year Angela had seemed a quiet at times, almost sad, but the group didn't find out why 'till later.  Graduation was the last time any of us saw her. She had left a letter for each of us, explaining that she had had to leave.  Sirius was devastated – he never loved anyone after that. Voldemort had killed Emma a few months later.  Peter had become closer to us again and when Lily and James learned about Harry every one was ecstatic.  But a year later life was turned upside down.  Lily, James and supposedly Peter dead and Sirius imprisoned for betraying them all.  In between then and Harry's third year, Remus had lived in a surreal nightmare.  He had closed himself off to all feeling, just simply living in a remote part of Germany.  It wasn't until Harry's third year that Remus had felt something other than empty; he felt sad, anger and guilt.

Remus was the last of the faithful marauders, he had to take care of Harry and what had he done… he had let him go back to the very people who hated him as much as Voldemort did. Remus felt like he had failed horribly.  He went on with these thoughts until Pomphrey came out. He noticed that sometime during his musings Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, along with Professor McGonagall had appeared.

"Harry will be okay, physically at least. Mentally… it'll be a long road back. He is unconscious for now – I'm not sure when he'll wake.  But since I know you all will be sneaking in here to be with him, you are all welcome to stay. But there will be ABSOLUTE QUIET! Mrs. Dursley – who will also be just fine – needs her rest. 

The relief that had been evident in the small group of people was quickly overturned with concern for the boy. One by one they went into the infirmary to see Harry.  Ginny was already seated in a small but comfortable chair beside Harry; who noticing her brother, stood up.  Ron went to his sister's side and hugged her. It was then that Ginny let go of the tears she had been holding.  They rained down in a torrent and were joined on the floor with the tears coming from Ron and Hermione.  They then sat down together in the chair, offering comfort to each other as only a brother and sister could.  Ginny never letting go of Harry's hand.  Hermione sat in a chair next to them holding Ron's hand, also offering and taking silent comfort in both. Remus and the others followed pulling up chairs, settling in for the long night.

*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^

            The morning found Ron, Ginny and Hermione in an unintelligible heap of arms and legs sleeping on each other.  The adults were also in various positions of sleep and lounging.  Madame Promphrey – seeing it was time to check Harry's bandages and such - gently woke Ginny.  As they reapplied the bandages, others slowly woke up.  Sometime during the night Harry had regained consciousness, but had lapsed into a deep sleep. Pomphrey went to go check on Mrs. Dursley.  The professors went to gather breakfast for the group, the adult Weasleys flooed to Grimauld Place to get clothes and things for the children.  The trio just repositioned themselves and waited for Harry to wake.  Ginny told the other two that Harry said he loved her.  Ron knew this was not much comfort to Gin – Harry was still asleep and in danger; Hermione had hugged Ginny and told her Harry would wake up soon. 

            "Is he okay?" came a voice from the bed next to Harry's.

            "Mrs. Dursley? He will be, but right now he is in a very deep sleep," explained Poppy.  "I'm not sure when he will awaken. 

            "Ohhh. Where am I?" she asked.  Looking around she didn't recognize any of the people in the room, although.  She noticed that Ron and Hermione looked at each other, at that moment Remus entered the conversation. 

            "Mrs. Dursley, do you recognize me? Well, I'm an old friend of your sisters." 

            "Okay." 

            "Now please don't freak out when I tell you this, but… you're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The place where Harry goes to school.  These are his friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny."  They all braced themselves for the explosion that was sure to follow, but it never came.

            Petunia just looked at the people standing in the room (the professors and other adults had gotten back with their respective tasks completed.)  They looked normal enough and she could tell that they were very worried about Harry. But if they knew Harry that means that they knew how she had treated him these past few years and were probably very upset with her.  "So I'm in the wizarding world? And all of you are…" 

            "Yes we're all witches and wizards," said Remus.

            "I suppose you're all mad at me huh? I haven't exactly been the greatest person when it comes to you…" Petunia said nervously.  

            "That's alright.  Everyone makes mistakes, but you're right. You haven't been the best aunt to Harry – but you tried to help him and in the process you put yourself in danger.  We will have a long talk later, but right now you need to rest," said Ginny.  Ginny looked at the older woman, trying o convince her to sleep.  

            "Mrs. Dursley, please drink this, it'll help you sleep," Madame Pomphrey gave her a dreamless sleep potion.

            "Please, I don't want to be Mrs. Dursley anymore – it's Evans now," she said, "What is it?" she asked looking down at the potion.

            "Do you really want to know?" Ginny asked slyly.  Petunia decided not really and drank the potion.  She fell asleep again. 


	4. Tamer of a wild heart

            "Ginny, I know you don't want to leave him, but you at least have to change and take a shower," Hermione exclaimed.  Three days after Harry's rescue and he still hadn't woken up. True to her promise Ginny had not left him.  She was still in the same clothes she had been when the "rescue squad" had gone to his house.

            "But..." Ginny started.

            "No, Ginny.  Ron and I will stay with Harry.  Besides when does wake up do you really want him to see you covered in HIS blood?" seeing Ginny sigh and shake her head, "I didn't think so.  Your mum is waiting for you in the Tower – she has clothes for you." Ginny set off, practically running down the hallway – not wanting to waste anytime.  Hermione turned to face Ron who was lounging on a couch near Harry's bed.

            "I don't know how you do that. It's taken me three days just to get her to take a nap every now and then," Ron praised.  

            Hermione just shrugged. "So where's Mrs. Du… I mean Ms. Evans?"

            "Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore are talking to her up in the headmaster's office.  They're trying to figure out what to do."  Ron informed his new girlfriend.  Seeing Harry like this and hearing what he had told Ginny, the two stubborn Gryffindors had realized that their continuous fighting had been a cover for their true affections.  Under normal circumstances they would be basking in the glow of the new relationship, but now they just wanted their best friend to wake up. They also didn't want to make it too obvious in front of Ginny.  

            "I see.  Well I suspect that she has to be feeling guilty and scared. I mean all this time she scared to death of magic and now she's right in the midst of it," Hermione said. 

            "Yeah. Mum said that she would probably need some time adjusting.  I think she's gonna live at the Burrow for a bit – learn some about the wizarding world and than Professor Dumbledore is gonna help her get set up in the Muggle world with a new life and stuff like that." 

            "Sounds good.  Hey Ron – would you run down to library for me? I forgot my bookbag…" 

            "Sure Mione." Ron said looking at his girlfriend. He left after giving her small kiss. Mione turned to Harry. This was the first time she had been alone with the friend she had come to regard as her brother.

            "Harry. Please wake up. We all love you and miss you very much," she pleaded.  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^

            "Albus it's been two weeks.  Ginny, Ron and Hermione are living in the infirmary.  You should see 'em; they have half the library in there. What between doing their summer work and researching ways to wake him up.  Madame Pomphrey is at her wits end – she's gonna have to check herself into her own ward pretty soon.  None of us, including Severus and Minerva, can concentrate.  Harry is having nightmares much more frequently now…" Remus complained.  Nothing had changed in Harry's condition except for the nightmares.

            "I know. I feel horrible," the much-loved headmaster looked very old to Remus at this point.  "Had I known… Well I am sorry this happened.  I think…" he got a distant look on his face, but then shrugged it off.  "Remus I asked you to come up here for a reason.  Someone visited me today with an idea of how to help Harry," hearing this Remus got excited, but Dumbledore raised his hand, "But it could be tricky and will mean doing something that is very questionable. But know that I completely trust this person and think that we should at least try." 

            Dumbledore's warning had dampened his enthusiasm, but if it could help Harry. "Well what is it? Where is this person?

            "I'm right behind you Remus." 

            Remus jerked. That voice. It can't be… He hadn't heard that voice in almost 16 years. Remus turned around to see a ghost from the past come alive – standing now in front of him was a short petite woman with long straight brown hair and very familiar eyes. 

            "Hi Remus," said the woman.  After a few seconds of silence, "Well say something… please," she said fidgeting under his gaze.

            "…I…What… Angela?" Remus had to sit down. Of all the things he had been expecting, a friend lost long ago suddenly standing in front of him was certainly not one of them. 

            "Yeah its me," she said coming to kneel down in front of him.  She was nervous – she hadn't seen Remus in so very long. She knew he was bound to have questions. She touched his face and looked in his eyes. "It's me Remus." He looked at her and then they both smiled and pulled each other into a hug. "I have an idea on how to help Harry," she said breaking the hug.

            This got Remus out of his stupor, "What is it?" 

*^*^*^*^*

An hour and an explanation later…

"Okay I think I agree, but I'm not the only one you have to convince.   There are three very protective and smart children downstairs that don't know you, that you are going to have to convince.  It won't be easy."  Remus knew their first reaction would be 'no,' especially after what Voldemort had done to Harry this past year and what had happened to Sirius because of it.  Besides convincing the three, something else has bothering Remus.

"Angela?  Do you know about… the truth about Sirius?" Remus asked.

Angela's eyes suddenly went dark, clouded with pain and memories.  "Yeah. Granddad told me at the end of Harry's third year.  I know what happened," her voice calm but very very cold.  "I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I will.  You and Harry deserve to know, but I'll have to explain to everyone else to, so I really don't wanna to say the same story fifty times…" 

Remus looked at Angela, who at the moment had a far away look in her eyes and her hands on her stomach.  Remus couldn't believe that she was sitting there; sitting there in the very office they had spent so much time in. The one girl who had tamed the heart of the wild dog Sirius – whom he had thought would be a permanent bachelor – she was here, and if possible even more American than when she had first entered his life.  He knew Angela as well as he had known James and Sirius… he could see the pain in her eyes, but also the nervousness and… something else.  She was hiding something.  

"Well okay. I understand… Well let's get this done with." Remus shrugged.  This is gonna be interesting he thought as the three of them left the Headmasters office and made their way down to the Infirmary.


	5. A lesson never taught in the history boo...

"Okay so monkshood root is used in what potions? I have numbing potion and the memory potion, there is supposed to be another…" Ginny exclaimed frustrated.  Ginny, Ron and Hermione were doing their holiday homework; Ron and Hermione were sitting at the small table near Harry's bed and Ginny was sitting on Harry's bed near his feet.  The Infirmary looked more like a library than a hospital at the moment.  The trio had stuff everywhere (all organized however, thanks to Hermione).  Clothes, books, parchments and just random stuff were all in piles and heaps around the room that the trio rarely left these days. 

            "Wolfsbane Potion, Ginny," Remus stated overhearing as he came in the door.

            "Thanks" 

            "Not a problem.  How's our boy doing?"

            "No change.  Hasn't had any nightmares lately though." 

            "Excuse us for being rude," Hermione interrupted noticing Angela, "I'm afraid that we've forgotten our manners. My name is Hermione. I don't believe we've meet?"

            "No we haven't," Angela smiled.  "I'm Angela Jo Dumbledore. A long time friend of the Marauders," she stated, hoping to make these young adults a bit more receptive to her.  The three friends glanced at each other and then appraisingly at Angela.

            "Angela has an idea as to help Harry," Remus explained.  "But before you hear it – I'm telling you that you WON'T like it at first.  I think it might work and that Angela has my full trust."   
            "Wait… Dumbledore? As in…" Ron asked

            "Yes that Dumbledore." Angela answered. "He's my grandfather and only living relative besides Aberforth and grandma.  As to the idea – first I want all of you to know that I am suggesting this knowing full well what's happened this past year concerning Harry and Voldemort. I also want you to know that I won't do this unless you want me to. You three are the ones Harry trusts and I will need your help to do this," Angela said looking the three students in the eye.  Gods they were young to have gone through what they had.  "Okay, listen to the whole idea first, then you can say 'no' okay," seeing nods she went on.  "I am a telepath and an empath.  I can speak to people in their minds and can also feel and project people's emotions.  Comes in handy when knowing who to trust or if they are spies or something else treacherous… What I want to do is to speak to Harry in his mind and using your emotions of love and loyalty to him, convince him to wake up."

            "WHAT!!!??? Are you insane? Harry will freak if you show up in his mind!" Ron shouted, or more like exploded.

            "Hold on. Calm down Ron," Hermione pulled him back down onto the couch.  "Miss Dumbledore, I'm afraid I have to agree with Ron here, but for fairness sake – can you fully explain what you want to do and explain why you think Harry has a choice as to if he wakes up?" Hermione asked feeling that there was more to this then what Angela had said.  Ron looked at her like she was nuts, but when Hermione meet his eyes, he sighed and settled down. Ginny hadn't moved or said a word from her permanent perch sitting Indian style at the foot of Harry's bed.

            "Of course I will. But I think it might be easier for you to understand if I show you.  Remus, do you mind?" Angela asked.  Remus knew what she was going to do and was used to her doing it – although it had been some time. He nodded. "Okay, first an emapth is a person who can feel others emotion and… in rare people like me, can project those feelings towards others. A telepath is a person who can talk to other people by thinking what they want to say and send it to that person by thinking 'at' that person.  The best way to make you understand how this works is to feel it," with that Angela focused on Remus.  Remus could feel Angela taking his guilt and anxiousness and sadness away, not all of it – it felt like some had taken up some of the weight and was… sharing it.  Those feelings were then experienced by the rest of the people in the room.  "See it's not invasive or controlling," Angela said all eyes focused on her.  "I can't see memories or dig around peoples' mind, or control them in any way.  I do have some defense mechanisms to protect me from being sucked in, but they don't hurt the person at all.  It's just like… sharing feelings and talking without moving your lips," as she said this peoples' eyes widened as they realized that they were hearing her talk without her voice being used.  "Sorry. I shocked you, but it doesn't have the same effect if I warn you," she laughed glancing at Remus who was smiling.  

            "You guys.  Angela wouldn't suggest this unless absolutely sure it wouldn't hurt Harry.  I mean she was Lily's best friend, Sirius' girlfriend for two and half years and is Harry's godmother," Remus said with a twinkle in his eyes, much like Dumbledore.  The three weren't sure who to stare at, Remus or Angela. 

            "Godmother…"

            "Sirius' girlfriend…" 

            "Yes to both.  Maybe I should tell you some more about me before your decision.  I am 32 years old, American through and through and my favorite color is purple.  My only living relatives are my grandparents and Aberforth – my parents were killed when I was fourteen.  After I dealt with that my life got better, but right when all was perfect I was forced to leave everything and everyone to go into hiding.  After I was recently reunited with the one man I have ever loved, he is killed by the same monster that killed my parents – to leave me jobless, homeless, and pregnant."  
             "WHAT?!?!" screeched Remus. "You never told me that. I would not have agreed to this…"  
            "Remus it's okay," Angela said putting her hands on his shoulders and looking up at him, "Besides I HAVE to do this."  Remus looked at this little bitty female whom he had thought long gone.  He knew what Angela was feeling and not because of her empathy, but because she was as close to a sister as he was ever gonna have – they were best friends.  

            Angela turned back to her grandfather who gave her a discerning look, "Angela.  You never told me…"

            "Sorry Grandpa.  Guess I can't say 'I forgot' can I?" she mocked.  Seeing her grandfather shake his head in both indignation and amusement, "Surprise! Your gonna be a great grandfather!" Angela said with a smile on her face and a 'please forgive me' look in her eyes. 

            "I hate to break up this family moment, but…" Ron was getting a 'tad' impatient.  "Gin…what do you think?"   
            Ginny looked Angela in the eyes searching for something, after about a minute she nodded.  "I think we should try.  Nothing else has worked and… I want him back," she said quietly but decisively.  Ron and Hermione looked at her and then at each other – the trio didn't need telepathy to talk to each other.

            "Okay.  BUT we want to know what is going on at all times and if we say stop you do so immediately," Ron warned.

            "Okay," Angela agreed.  "But first, I'm really hungry," she said as her tummy rumbled, "Remember I'm pregnant here," she said laughingly as she turned to her grandfather.

            "Now I remember why you and Sirius got along so well… no matter what you could always eat!" Remus muttered.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

An hour later (and entire breakfast and more questions) –

            "So how exactly do we do this?" Ron asked still eating.  Angela had been observing these three throughout the meal.  Ron was definitely starting to grow up.  He was easily 6'3" and even though Gryffindor hadn't had the easiest season, the practices showed on Ron.  He had also matured.  When Hermione got to Hogwarts they had had a long talk (hexes WERE traded) and discovered mutual feelings.  Ever since they had been inseparable… Ron still had incredibly dense moments, but Angela could see that he had incredible spirit and power.  He would always be there for Harry; he would always be able to make him laugh and would always be able to give him roots.  Angela had noticed that 'Mione was also very powerful and intelligent.  Harry was like a brother to her, he had saved her many times.  She was always the one who knew when he was hiding something – and she was the one who always had the advice that Ron couldn't give.  She would always have an answer.  Ginny was a bit harder to figure out.  She had a quiet powerful strength to her that reminded Angela of Lily.  But unlike Lily, Ginny had been in love with Harry since the first day she had seen him – she had been ignored, rescued, befriended and then his saving grace.  This had given her an inner reserve of strength and a solid core of love that would never be questioned.  These three adult-like teens had been with Harry at his worst, seen him at his best and lived with him daily.  They were the force and the power and the love supporting The-Boy-Who-Lived.

             "Well it's relatively easy to establish a link with him.  I simply put one hand on his chest and hold one of his hands.  Then I just begin talking, at first I will speak vocally and telepathically and then slowly I will just use telepathy.  We'll have to see where it goes from there, it really depends on Harry," Angela explained.  "But I know his first reaction will be to, as you put it Ron, freak.  To help this I will need you guys.  I can project an image of myself into his mind and that will hopefully help calm him.  But all of you will need to be connected to him as well and will need to project your love and concern for him."

            "Project an image of yourself?" Ginny asked.

            "Yeah. Without getting into all of the details, within everyone's mind there are these areas where you can 'retreat' to, that are void of emotion and thought.  In my mind one is like an empty movie theater where I feel nothing but yet can see what's going on or can watch my memories like a movie.  Another is like a cave where I am in a completely dark area… I don't like that area – it's not a good thing when I go there.  If Harry is anything like his parents or Sirius I have a feeling he will be in a place like that.  These areas are completely controlled by the individual.  This area is kind like a neutral area when it comes to this type thing.  Harry can call up images and memories, but so can I – I can't tamper with them or change them or anything, just call them up." 

            "Okay.  You said something about projecting our love and concern to Harry… How do we do that?" Hermione asked.

            "Concentrate on your good memories of Harry.  There will be a link open through Angela.  Although she can't project more than one image at a time, Harry will be able to feel you and the memories will strengthen the link making it easier for Angela.  Concentrate on good memories.  The first time you meet, all of the midnight talks, flying with him, classes.  Truly happy times. The love you have for him," Remus explained.  He noticed odd looks, "What? We did this a lot!" Angela smirked.  "What are you smirking at Paws?"

            "Nothing, nothing… It's just good to hear your voice again," she smiled.  Remus smiled back at her.  "Well should we get started?  I'm not sure how long it might take."

            Ron got a look on his face, "Hey… wait.  Paws?  Does that mean you're an animagi to?" Ron asked.  Mooney and Paws just smiled and went to Harry.  The three friends looked at each other, "Not that they answered the question," Ron mumbled.

            "Okay let's get started," Paws said.  "Now Ginny I think you have the strongest connection – you were the one to save his life – so you need to hold his other hand.  Ron Hermione I need you two to be close to him as well so I want you to put a hand on one her shoulders.  Remus, would you mind supporting me?" Angela directed the small crowd of people to where they needed to go.  Some of Harry's trusted adults had gathered to help.  They included: Dumbledore, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Tonks and Professor McGonagall.  Seeing Remus nod, she continued. "Everyone else, I need you to hold hands with Hermione and Ron to form a circle. Everyone understand?"  People started moving into position, with Remus moving behind Angela.  It took a lot of energy to do this and the longer it takes, well…  "Okay I'm gonna start; all you need to do is concentrate on Harry and the fun happy times you've all had together.  You will be able to 'hear' and 'see' what I'll do and I'll be able to hear you, so if you need me make sure to direct your questions to me.  Everyone ready?" she asked.  Heads nodded all around so, "Let's be about it people."

            With those words Angela got into position and started talking.  At first she just looked around for Harry – and like she had mentioned she found him in a small, cold, very dark cave.  She didn't go right up to him; she just sat outside the cave and started talking.  "Well Harry, of all the ways I thought of meeting you, I can honestly say this is NOT what I had in mind.  From what I hear you are just like your father in that aspect – always surprising everyone, but I suspect you have a lot of your mother in you as well – quiet, take-the-world-on-by-yourself and smart as all get out. I bet your wondering who I am huh? Well Harry, I'm your godmother. I know your wondering why I never came to you before this," Angela said her voice getting quieter and sadder.  "Well… I couldn't.  It's really a long story that I think you have every right to know," Angela said in full telepathy while now projecting an image of herself to Harry.

            "WHO ARE YOU? And why are you here?!?!" Harry barely uttered; he sounded terrified.  Harry had retreated to a very dark recess of his mind and was speaking from the shadows.

            "Hey there sweetie.  I told you, I'm your godmother.  My name is Angela – I was your mothers best friend for two and a half years." 

            "Yeah right! Why should I believe you? Why are you IN MY HEAD?" Harry bellowed. 

_            'Angela... I don't know if we should..." Remus whispered_

            'No this is normal,' Angela said.  'If I can't get him calm in a few minutes I'll stop, but if I do... it'll be that much harder to try again.'

            "Harry I know that you have no reason to trust me right now.  You don't know who I am and I am inside your head – which you haven't had the best experience with.  You're scared.  So I thought that if I told you my story it might help with the trust factor.  And perhaps we could talk about you joining your friends again," Angela said calmly.  Angela may have sounded calm but she was actually seething – she was furious at Voldemort.  She wanted to kill him – no one should be scared of their own mind – especially not a fifteen-year-old boy.  "Harry? Does that sound okay with you?" 

            Harry looked at her and whether it was the feeling his friends' trust and acceptance or just complete desperation, he nodded.

            "Okay Harry.  I'll tell you everything – all of it." Angela sat down and motioned for Harry to do so as well.  "Ready?  Here it goes.  Well first off you should know that my mother is the only daughter of Albus Dumbledore," seeing Harry's shocked expression, "yes that which makes me his only surviving granddaughter.  But anyways...  See my mother wasn't raised by her real parents – it was too dangerous.  But the family that did raise her was great. She was a wonderful mother and she and my father were so in love.  I took it for granted until I didn't have it anymore.  See when I was ten and my sister Amy was eight, we met our real grandparents and were told the reasons why we hadn't meet them before.  But the danger was gone and over the next four years we got to know them.  Then tragedy...again...  When I was fourteen – Voldemort came to America – and killed my parents – right in front of my sister and I.  The only way Amy and I survived is because we had on invisibility cloaks and were hiding in a crawl space between the walls.  We didn't come out until Grandfather came and got us. 

 I had no idea what he was gonna do with us – my sister was a full Seer and an empath.  She couldn't function in a school setting because she had visions everyday and they took a lot out of her.  But she definitely couldn't go to school now – she hadn't spoken since... since our parents murder," Angela said.  She was crying at this point, but she knew that Harry had to know the whole story so he would realize that he wasn't alone in his pain or his hatred of Voldemort.  "Amy never talked after that day.  Ten years to the day after their death Amy was killed when the Death Eaters attacked the inn she was staying at in the United States – I was supposed to meet her there, but got held up... sometimes I think if I had been there... if only I had known... By the time I arrived it was too late.  She knew she was dying, she knew that I needed her to say 'goodbye.'  She told me she loved me and that she would be waiting to see me in heaven, but until then she would watch over me.  God I miss her so much – she was my little sister... we always stood up for each other and protected each other.  Sometimes... I feel like I failed her, but then I remember something your mother, Lily, told me.  She said that our loved ones never truly leave us, we hold them in our hearts and in our memories and the best memorial we could ever give them is to live our lives as they would have had us live – to be happy and to do good.  It's the only way I got through the pain," Angela was very quiet by this point; her voice thick with emotion and memories she had long ago packed away.  

"After grandfather came and got us I was really nervous because since we moved around so much I had had to be home schooled.  I wasn't sure if I knew the right things or knew what to say or do.  Plus I was an American – still am!!!  But I knew that eventually I would have to face the kids – so I was brave and was sorted that year as a transfer student.  Grandfather and grandmother tested me and found that I was actually ahead of my school year so I was placed into the same year as your parents and friends.  The sorting hat placed me in Gryffindor.  I was introduced as Angela Night – so no one knew who I really was – it was safer that way.  For the most part things at school were fine.  I stayed in the background a lot.  I was never really a people person.  I always sat next to the door in classes and was the first person out.  I never really talked much – I spent most of me time in the library, in Amy's rooms or in grandfather's office.  I also spent a lot of time outside or just watched people interact with their friends and such.  I loved watching the Marauders.  They all looked so happy and when they weren't, if they were upset or anger, they had friends to go to.  Along with the Marauders there were Lily and her friends Emma and Arabella, who were also dating the Marauders," Angela said.  She knew that this was taking forever, but she had to make sure to answer all of Harry's questions – plus this was one way of distracting Harry from his own thoughts of darkness and pain.  Besides she could feel Remus and her grandparents, she could always feel their love and support. 

 "Everything was going along just fine… until one night.  I wish I could forget this night... although if I did I would forget my first meeting of Sirius and the Marauders.  Anyways, I had had some trouble with a certain group of Slytherins – give ya three guesses and you won't need the first two as to who they were – they constantly teased with hexes and all!  They even got me cornered sometimes, but I had always gotten away somehow, until..." Angela shuddered

_Remus_

I'm here 

"This is still so hard to talk about... I was out past curfew.  I had been visiting Amy in her rooms away from the students and hadn't paid attention to the time.  I was trying to get back to the tower without getting caught by Filch – well it wasn't him whom I should have been worried about.  I was pulled into a classroom and immediately surrounded by Malfoy and his gang.  Since the second week of school he had been trying to get me – I had pissed him off by not 'accepting his advances' shall we say.  Anyways... he and his group decided that since they had me they were going to 'have a little fun' with me.  They put the Crucitacous Curse on me and the group kicked and punched me; they put the Imperious Curse on me and tried to get me to do... bad things, but I had been taught the block that at an early age.  Malfoy stood me up and stuck his tongue down my throat; let his hands wander as the crowd cheered him on and offered advice.  He pushed me down onto the floor and slapped me a couple of times.  I can still remember his hands... they were everywhere... he tore open my shirt... and he was going to.... but he never had the chance.  I guess that their cheering and my screaming had alerted the Marauders and friends, who were on their way back from the kitchens.  They had literally kicked the door down and put a full-body bind curse on everyone who was standing.  I was so terrified, I crawled to the wall and tried to hide in the shadows; your mom saw me.  I couldn't speak or hear anything really.  She tried to get me to come out of the shadows, but all the pain and blood and screaming over the years had taken their toll and all I could do was sit there rocking back and forth, back and forth, crying.  I remember thinking that these people were going to hurt me, even though my heart knew they weren't.  Then I remember Sirius sitting down next to me – not too close.  For some reason his voice reached me, even in the very dark place I was in.  He spoke quietly – he told me who everyone was and that they wouldn't hurt me.  He promised that no one would ever hurt me again.  He promised.  He just kept saying that he would protect me.  He moved gradually closer, but made no sudden movements or anything.  He told me that Lily, Emma and Bella would help me to.  As he was talking he looked directly at me and caught my eyes.  I couldn't look away.  His eyes were so filled with kindness, strength and... and love.  Sirius asked me if he could pick me up and take me back to the tower.  Something just told me that I could trust him.  I felt so safe in his arms that when he got me back to my bed I didn't want him to leave.  So after he convinced me to let your mom, Bella and Emma clean me up, I crawled back into the safety of his arms and fell asleep. 

When I woke up the next day I saw all seven of the Marauders (the girls were honorary members) sleeping around me.  I knew that as soon as they woke up they would tell me that I was a horrible person – that I deserved being attacked.  I felt so dirty and used.  I wasn't sure what to do, and was shuddering so badly that Sirius woke up.  He pulled the blanket up around me and whispered encouraging and reassuring words.  When I looked in his eyes I lost what control I had had.  I broke down.  Just started crying.  I soaked his shirt – I must have cried for two hours straight 'cause by the time I knew what the actual time was it was noon.  It's a good thing classes had been cancelled that day because of a 'mysterious' explosion.  The Marauders, it seemed, had been testing a prank when it got out of control and had done some major damage to the main part of the castle.  After the others had woken up all of us just hung out in the room.  James and Remus went to get food and the magnificent seven (as people Hogwarts had taken to calling them) told me stories of their pranks and jokes and the stories of how they met.  

At one point in the afternoon Sirius asked me if there was anyone I wanted to tell about what had happened.  I started crying again – not hysterically or anything – but the thought of telling granddad what had happened scared me.  I knew that they would want answers – and they deserved them after helping me as much as they did.  But I figured to get all of my explaining out of the way at once so... I took them to Grandfather's office.  It was the time that Granddad taught Amy her lessons, so I knew they would be there.  As we were walking no one really spoke or anything – but I could tell that the Marauders were all looking out for Malfoy or anyone else who would be mean to me.  When I said the password to get into the office – they all stared and were wondering 'how did she know?'  When I walked in I saw that my grandmother was there as well, which wasn't all that surprising.  I introduced the Marauders to my grandparents and Amy – both sides were shocked to say the least.  Although Amy looked like she knew already and Grandfather's eyes had that annoying little twinkle in them… I hate it when he gets that look, like he knows everything and was just waiting for you to figure it out, but anyways…  I started telling the Marauders my story, just like I'm telling you.  But when I got to the part about Malfoy and his gang … well…  I think it best if you saw this memory.  It's just like muggle movie – just watch," as this was said Angela conjured a movie screen in front of Harry. 

_"I fear there is more to this visit than just introducing your new friends to us my dear." Dumbledore asked_

_"I have to tell you something.  And it's really hard grandfather." _

_"Whatever it is you know your family loves you.  What's the matter my dear?" grandma reassured._

_"Last night after I left Amy – it was late, way past curfew," a young Angela said not looking at her grandfather.  "I was trying to get back without getting caught… I did."_

_"I don't think you came here to get out of a dentition my dear."_

_"No… I was caught by some Slytherins Grandfather.  They… they…." Harry watched as a younger Sirius and Lily held Angela's hands and gave her the support to go on.  "They used Unforgivables on me and tried…tried… they were going to…. Oh God Grandfather they were going to rape me!  If the Marauders hadn't kicked the door down and rescued me," Angela finally got out with tears streaming from her face.  Her grandfather's eyes lost that twinkle – they went hard and cold with fury and then seeing his granddaughter sitting there crying, being comforted by her rescuers and new found friends they were full of compassion and pain.  _

_Harry watched has the man he knew as Headmaster kneeled next to his granddaughter and took her in his arms as he comforted his now weeping granddaughter.  Angela's grandmother, whom Harry couldn't see because of his vantage point, gathered Angela in her arms and held her granddaughter's shaking body.   Amy came and laid her hand on Angela's shaking shoulders.  As Angela turned her younger - yet taller than she – sister enveloped her into a bear hug only girls know how to give.  As the family sat there comforting one of their own, the friends noticed a faint purple glow surround them.  _

"When I was done crying, finally, my sister looked me in the eyes to see if I was hiding something – which I was.  I didn't want to tell Grandfather that in the small amount of time (not even 24 hours) I had spent with Sirius I had fallen in love with him.  Of course Amy knew right away and smiled at me.  I never could keep anything from her.  Grandfather demanded to know who my attackers were.  I was scared to tell him – their families were powerful – but one look at him told me I would have to.  When I did, Grandfather was furious at the Slytherins – he was literally seething with pure anger.  I could barely look at him his aura was radiating his anger – I was a relatively new empath, but still it blinded me.  One of the Marauders hade made some noise – I had forgotten they were there.  When I looked at them, all of them were staring at me. Eventually Grandfather asked the Marauders to walk Amy back to her rooms and then go back to Gryffindor.  

On our way to Gryffindor – I told the Seven that I would understand if they didn't want to be my friends any more.  I couldn't imagine that they would want to.  I was Dumbledore's granddaughter, I had a sister who was a 'freak' to many people, and I was a very big target for Voldemort.  I told them I couldn't imagine that they would want to be any where close to me, let alone be friends with me.  I said I trusted them with my secret and I thanked them for saving me – I started to walk away, but Sirius stopped me.  All of them said that I was crazy – that they would always be my friends.  None of that mattered to them and that if anyone called Amy a freak again they would have to deal with some very mad Marauders.  I looked into Sirius' eyes – I saw a depth in them that… amazed me.  I saw his love for me and for his friends.  From that day on, I knew that not only could I trust them with me family secret, but that they would die to protect me. I would do the same for them as well.  From that day on I was never lonely again – Sirius never left me. 

 For the next two and a half years I was part of their group.  Everyone said that Sirius and I were the perfect couple – he was the prankster, the loud rabble-raiser and I was the calm, patient and mysterious one.  Lily, Emma, Bella and I were well-liked by most of the kids at school.  Well, expect by all of the popular girls; we didn't play all of the games and politics that they did and plus – they didn't like that the boys were dating us instead of them   All of my new friends went to visit Amy at every chance.  We spent summers at each other's homes and even took a vacation together.  We went to Walt Disney World – back to America.  We took Amy and my grandparents; we had so much fun.  It was our last summer together."

Angela sat there as she told Harry her memories of her past – seeing them all in her mind like they had happened yesterday.  From here no one knew the rest of the story.  Angela could feel Remus and her grandparents sending her their love and acceptance to her and Harry.  She could see that the darkness in Harry's mind was retreating little by little as Harry remembered his loved ones and felt their love.  

"Harry the rest of my story could best be seen in a pensieve or told in the light.  Can I take a break?" 

"Yeah I guess," Harry said.  Both sat there for a few minutes in silence.  "Can I ask you a few questions?" 

"Of course dear."

"How are you here in my head? I would have thought that my… Ron and Hermione and the others would have stopped you.  If they're still around… they probably…"

"First of all I am an empath and am telepathically able to link with just about anyone, second of all I am your Godmother and although I have not seen you since the day you were born I love you very very much.  And lastly I am in your head to help you realize that it is safe to come out of the darkness that has taken a hold of your heart.  As for your friends…the three of them are all sitting by your side and have been since the day they yelled at Grandfather, called Snape scary and forced three adult wizards to rescue you.  They have not left your side since then.  Madame Pomphrey is ready to check herself into her own ward – the three of them are making her go nuts.  You have had many visitors and well-wishers.  Your bedside table looks like an advertisement for a florist!  Ron, Hermione and Ginny all love you very very much – it was like pulling teeth to get them to allow me to do this.  I had to explain everything like three times and they asked so many questions…" Angela exclaimed.  "Harry if you doubt your friends loyalty and love all you have to do is concentrate on them.  Concentrate on the happiest memory you have with each of them… Have it?  Good – now do you feel that…? that warmth Harry?  That's called love Harry."  Angela explained as she watched Harry concentrate.  He seemed to want to accept the emotion he felt – Angela could see it in his face – but the darkness held him down.  

 "Okay so….whatever.  Next question – why did you leave?  IF you were SO in love with Sirius why did you leave?" Harry asked.

"Well it's a very long story – and one best told in the light.  I will tell you, but it is inappropriate to do so here in the shadows." 

"Okay then, where are my friends now? If they're so worried about me why didn't they come in here with you?  I would have guessed they would of jumped on seeing the famous Harry Potter's inner workings.  I bet you're lying and they're off having fun in the summer sun somewhere," Harry accused.

"Well actually, Mr. Sarcasm, they are all in your hospital room, focusing their love onto you and I, so that I could establish this link.  Everyone is waiting, wanting you wakeup.  Ron, Hermione, Ginny, your Aunt Petunia, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Remus.  Even Hagrid, Tonks and the Weasleys are there.  We all want you to wake up.  So many people are praying for you to feel better and to wake up.  They all love you very much." 

Angela watched was Harry struggled with a debate going on inside his consciousness and could see that his heart wanted to believe her, but was being forced into hiding.  "Yeah right! You just all want something from the-boy-who-lived!  You just want me to go and fight your war for you or to be famous by association or to recapture your precious past," Harry screamed.

"Harry… I guess, yeah your right.  We all do want something from you.  Ron and Hermione want their best friend back.  Ginny wants the boy she has loved for five years back.  Dumbledore and McGonagall want the student they see was their grandson back.  Your aunt wants you back.  So yeah we do want something.  We want YOU to realize that we LOVE you and would do anything for you.  We are all so incredibly proud of you – you have been through more in your fifteen years of life than most people go through in a lifetime of living.  We want YOU Harry, that's all," Angela said sympathetically.  "We love you Harry," she said as the wall Harry's self-defense had built around his heart came down piece by piece.

"Everyone expects something of me. I can't go back.  I can't… I don't want anyone else hurt.  I… I couldn't handle it," Harry mumbled.  He was hugging his knees to his chest and crying.  Angela slowly sat beside him and took him into her arms.  "Why?  Why did my parents and Sirius have to die?  Why do I have to have a stupid prophecy about me?  Why am I ALWAYS the one?" he whispered his eyes pleading with Angela to tell him the answers. 

"Oh Harry.  If I could answer those questions for you… I don't know why God choose you Harry, but I think I can guess," she said while still holding her godson in her arms.  "The Potter family is known throughout time for being courageous, smart, loyal and gifted.  Put that together with your mother who was clever, kind, logical and beautiful; plus the fact that both of your parents were so damned stubborn sometimes…  You are a very special little boy Harry, who unfortunately has had to grow up too fast.  Harry – I'm a faithful Christian and one thing I have learned through years of travel and heartache is that God does have an Ultimate Plan.  We may not understand why we have to do certain things or why bad things happen, but knowing that they 'are' for a reason, that some ultimate good is being served, and that is a comforting thought.  Harry – bad things happen to good people for one reason – to make them stronger.   You are a very special person Harry; you have so much love to give and are such a strong courageous person – it's not hard to see why people want things from you.  You make people happy and safe.  But in all the hero-worship and rumormongering, people forget that you are a fifteen-almost-sixteen year old boy who has lost so incredibly much.  They forget that you're human, that you have emotions and feelings.  They don't realize all that you have already done for the world.  I know you feel alone and used and lied to Harry, but there is a room full of people that wouldn't pause for a second if you asked them to follow you into Hell right now.  I can think of at least 20 people who would volunteer for the job, and at least seven of them with infamous red hair," Angela felt Harry let a small laugh escape through his tears.  "Bad things have happened to all of us Harry – me included.  It is how we survive those things and how we draw strength from them that makes us who we are.  I know for a fact that God would not have given you this task if you would not succeed – he never gives us a task we are not strong enough to handle.  Sometimes the task is simply to make us realize that our strength comes from our friends and from God himself.  Your love is your strength Harry, use it.  Never be afraid to love, Harry, it is the most powerful weapon God has given us.  It can defeat even death," she said in low almost whispering voice.  

Harry looked up at Angela and looked into her eyes, searching for something.  Sensing that she meant each and every word, every emotion he had felt through her embrace.  He nodded.  

"Will you tell me the rest of your story…before I wake up?" 

"Will you get out of this cave and come with me into the Light?" 

"….Okay…" 

"Good! Let's get oughta here!" Angela exclaimed smiling as she got up and extended her hand to Harry.  And together they walked out into the Light.

_'This is very good.  He's coming around.' Angela heard Remus say._

_' I can't believe you got him to do that,' Ron said._

_'What can I say.  You kids okay?' Angela asked concerned for her godson's friends._

_'I think so,' Hermione said shakily._

_'I'm sorry,' Ginny whispered._

_'For what, Ginny?'_

_'Your parents… all that you went through,' _

_'Thank you.  It happened so long ago, sometimes it seems that that little girl was a different person.  After I finish my story I'm gonna ask you three to talk to Harry.  But not until I tell ya okay?_

_'Alright,' she heard the three chorus.  _

"So you wanna hear the rest of my story, hmmm? Okay… Where did I leave off?" she questioned.

"Walt Disney World." Harry stated.  

"Okay.  Well you had better make your self comfortable," Angela grinned.  When she and Harry had come out of the cave they had found themselves in a beautiful forest with tall trees, wild flowers every where and a beautiful clear lake.  She and Harry were sitting against a tree looking out over the lake.  "Okay.  The last summer.  Well… that year was certainly… interesting.  Disappearances and killings were happening everyday. At least once a week a letter would come to Hogwarts announcing someone's family had been killed.  The entire school was scared when it came time for mail.  No one was unaffected, not even the Marauders.  Your grandparents – on both sides - were killed.  On the same day actually.  James and Lily were devastated, but it just added more fuel to their hatred of ole' moldy Voldie. Despite the death and destruction in the real world, it seemed that the love bug had bitten the Marauders that summer.  Sirius and I.  Lily and James.  Emma and Remus.  All of us were closer than ever before, except Peter that is.  Even Bella, who would never find love, was affected by the 'couple bug' as Sirius termed it.  She fell into the poetry world and wrote wonderful poems about love, friendship and loyalty.  All of us pulled pranks, went on walks and dates – together.  Instead of the four Marauders terrorizing the school, it was the Marauders and the Sirens.  My grandfather just laughed and gave us the standard detentions; grandmother on the other hand was mad at me all the time, but there wasn't too much she could do really.  Even with the new couples everywhere, the mood had changed over that last year.  We weren't doing the pranks for fun – we began to see it as our duty – to distract everyone from the war raging outside the safety of the school.  

Somehow – I didn't know it then, but now, I know it was Peter – Voldie found out where Amy and I were.  I had known all along that it was only a matter of time before I would have to leave.  You see, if Voldie got his hands on Amy he would be able to see the future – every prediction she had came true.  If he got me, he would use me to control people; like the Imperious Curse, only I didn't have to be anywhere near the person and didn't need magic – so left no trace of magic on them.  As long as we were at Hogwarts Amy and I were safe – but merely being there put Hogwarts and all the students in danger.  As graduation loomed closer and closer I didn't know what to do.  I loved Sirius so much.  I knew I could live to the end of my life with him a be happy.  I wanted to do just that – I wanted to buy a house next to your parents and Remus and Emma, have lots of kids… but I knew that as long as Voldemort was after my sister and I that could never happen.  Voldemort had killed my parents and every person in our extended family to get at us.  I couldn't let him get us or kill anyone else, so the night the eight of us graduated I left.  Right after the ceremony, during all of the confusion and congratulations, I left my knight in tarnished armor… my love.  And the only friends I had ever had.  Amy and I took only what we needed, left notes for the Marauders and Sirens, said goodbye to our grandparents and left.  Remus will have to tell you how they all took the news," Angela went on to say.  She told Harry about how she went to a muggle college in America and while she was there she meet some people called the X-men – who had abilities like hers, mutations instead of magic.  But she couldn't stay long there either.  She and Amy then moved to California, where she meet another group of world-saving heroes called the Power Rangers.  From each group she meet she learned – learned to expand and control her telepathy and empathy, learned karate and kung fu.  She completed her education – getting a degree in social science education and sociology.  She became a missionary to Asia and Africa.  And finally she ended up in a small town in the Midwest where she meet a women named Arwen – and elf and the last of her kind in this dimension.  Amy had stayed with the X-Men for a while.  She was accepted there – and was relatively well protected because of her silence.  But she to traveled and became a missionary – writing about her experiences in India and Europe.  When Angela was done telling her story she told Harry that if she had had to do it all over again she would probably do the same thing.  Of course she missed Sirius – sometimes it caused her physical pain she missed him so much, but it was just too dangerous for her to stay.  

"Harry are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I guess so, I'm not the only one who has had a hard life huh?"

"No, unfortunately your not.  Most people are just older or have it spread out over a couple of decades," Angela said comfortingly.

Harry gave a little smirk.  "I just… I just don't want anyone else to get hurt – I don't know how to handle my friends being in danger because of me.  With all that's happened I… I doubt myself and my judgement.  I just wish there was a way for me to know if they are truly my friends still or stay because they feel they have to…" 

'_Guys get ready to talk.'_  "Do you really feel that way?" Harry nodded. "What if I could help you do that? IT would mean letting them in a little."

He thought about it.  Taking in everything Angela had said in the past few hours.  "Okay ." 

Angela smiled reassuringly, "Good.  Now you'll be able to see them just like you see me.  If you want I can shut off the link at anytime, okay? Any particular order? Alright…" _'Be honest.  Go ahead'_

'Harry.  I can't say that I know what you're going through – I don't.  But I do know how it feels to lose your loved ones. I loved Sirius too – he was a brother to me, as was your father.   I feel scared, lonely, angry even.  One minute I miss him like crazy and the next I'm angry at him for leaving me alone in the world, again.  But mostly I'm angry with Voldemort Harry.  It's his fault Harry – no one else's and CERTAINLY not yours!  Sirius and your parents would want you to be happy Harry.  They know you're sad – it's normal to be sad – but this is when your friends and loved ones are even more important to you Harry.  Don't shut us out Harry.  We all love you. Not because your famous, but because you are brave, smart and kind.  We love YOU Harry.' 

'Hey mate. I always wondered what it looked like inside your mind… I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to stay in that dark shadowy place over there.  Harry – I'm sorry – I know you hate people saying that, but I am.  I'm sorry for ever doubting you, for ever being jealous.  But really… I'm sorry for never saying I love you.  I don't know if I ever have told you that, you know I'm not into the mushy things maybe it's a guy thing.  I never have to say it to my family – it's a known fact of life.  I have memories of my brothers reading me bedtime stories and teaching my to fly and using me to test pranks.  Memories of my parents kissing me goodbye, of my siblings hugging me.  I know I'm loved – I guess I just forgot to tell you.  You are my best friend Harry.  You are the only person to know EVERYTHING about me.  We have had some pretty wild adventures lately.  I just want you to know that I WILL stand by your side and I WILL always follow you no matter what.  I'd follow you to the deepest part of Hell Harry, whether you wanted me to or not.  I'm not your friend because you're famous or wealthy, I'm your friend because I choose to be and because you NEED me to be.  I love you Harry and that will never change.'

'Harry do you know what you've put us through. I know you think we're better off without you here, but you're wrong, so very wrong.  Ron can't even talk about Quidditch without getting choked up.  Remus has walked around in a daze since Sirius' death and it got worse when they found you.  NONE of the professors can concentrate – even SNAPE is coming to see you!  I haven't been to library since Ron came and got me.  And Ginny… don't even get me started on her.  Harry please come back, I miss you.  You're the bestest friend I've ever had. I love you. You're my brother Harry.  Please come back.  I want my brother back – I want YOU back.  I love you no matter what.'

'Harry I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from.  You're probably really very angry with me right now.  That's okay – you have every right to be.  I just want you to know that, like all of your friends, I love you.  I blame myself for what happened that night and all of the pain you're going through.  But I do love you.  I loved your parents like they were my own and I love you the same way.  You have always done the good thing Harry – please choose the Light.'

'Harry Potter! As head of Gryffindor I order you to come back to the Light! Please… Harry – I know my students think that I don't have favorites – but every teacher has favorites.  You're mine.  Harry,  I've always tried to be fair to everyone but when it comes to you I have to stop myself from letting you do whatever you want.  You are my favorite.  If I had ever had a son I would've hoped he would have been exactly like you.'

Ginny went next.  At first she just sat down next to Harry then slowly but confidently she put a hand under his chin and raised his head. She looked him in the eyes and spoke.  'Harry, look at me okay.  I love you.  I always have – ever since that first day I saw you at the train.  Everyone thought it was a crush –that  it would go away.  Well the crush did – but not the emotion behind it.  I will always love you Harry – no matter what happens, no matter where you go or what you have to do.  You're the one Harry.  NO ONE will ever replace you in my heart Harry.  I love you with all that I am and all that I ever will be.  Harry, it doesn't matter to me that your famous or that you have more money than my family will ever have.  That's not why I love you.  You could be broke, dirty and jobless.  I love you because you are the kindest, bravest and most pure person I have ever met.  When the world looks at you they see the-boy-who-lived, great Quidditch player, and a handsome talented young man.  When I see you I see a young man who wants nothing more than to have a family who loves him and a talented wizard who will do anything to protect that family.  I know you hate the spotlight, you wish you could fade away and have a normal life.  Well, you can't.  To me and to your friends you'll always be just Harry, but to the world you are a hero and a savior.  So that is what you must be.  But as long as you keep being my Harry, the Harry that I love and that Ron loves and that Hermione loves, you will have a normal life.  Harry, life is what we make of it – live with no regrets and with all the love you possibly can.  Love Harry, it's the one thing Voldemort can never have and it's the one thing that survives, no matter what!  I love you Harry, for me there is no one else.  I'll wait for you forever Harry.  I love you,' and with that she kissed Harry on the check and faded away. 

 Angela sat next to Harry and waited while the words of his friends and teachers sank in.  "See Harry your friends love and respect you.  They want you back so much they have put their entire lives on hold indefinitely to wait for you.  Do you really want them to sit around a hospital room all day long for the rest of their lives – because that's what they'll do.  They don't have much of life without you Harry.  Harry the choice is yours.  Stay here in the dark and let moldy Voldie win OR kick his Death Eater butt and choose the light.  It's up to you," Angela stood up and held her hand out for Harry.  He thought about what everyone had said.  

It took a few minutes and just when Angela thought he had chosen the darkness, he took Angela's hand and said, "I choose the Light.  Can I see Ginny, Ron and Hermione first when I wake up? Alone?" 

Angela was so elated that she would have said yes to giving him the moon.  Together Harry and his godmother walked into the place in between dreams and awake. 

'Remus I need you to catch me,' was all the warning Remus got before she woke up.  "I just need a chair Remmy.  I put a lot of energy into that," she said.  Looking at the others, she said, "Harry should wake in about an hour.  His mind needs to catch up with his conscious," the kids nodded.  "Did you all hear his request?  Good, we should definitely honor that.  Besides I need to talk to all of you adults before you talk to Harry." 

"Whatever you need dear.  We're very proud of you," her grandfather said with Professor McGonagall nodding in agreement.


	6. Awakenings and Reassurances

            "Okay what do you need to talk to us about?" McGonagall asked.  

            "Harry. It's gonna take awhile for him to deal with this.  The repercussions of the beatings, not to mention Sirius' death are going to be big.  I know that your first instinct is to baby him – and he does need that but he also needs to be treated like an adult and not lied to or smothered with protection," Angela stated.  The adults all had different expressions and reactions.  "What I'm saying is that Harry has never been a child, not really.  He was never given that right.  He has seen and done more than any fifty-year old – let alone a fifteen-year old.  I think sometimes all of you forget that.  Harry is going to need time to heal, physically and emotionally, from all of this."

            "I hear a plan in your voice, Paws..." Remus said.  

            "I do have one.  I want to take Harry to America with me for the summer," Angela suggested, bracing herself for the response.

            "What!"  
            "No..."

            "LISTEN! This is the only way for him to get away and it's totally safe.  He has three months left of holiday.  I'll take him to the safest place I know– he has to have time to rest and then start his training," 

            "What training?"  Mrs. Weasley asked.

            "Training for facing Voldemort.  Harry has to face him – it's his destiny.  You heard him mention the prophecy – that's it.  He has to kill Voldemort or be killed by him.  I don't like anymore than the rest of you and as much as I want to I can't hide him away from the world.  He is going to face the bastard – Harry is much too GOOD not to.  I would rather he be prepared for that eventuality rather than just lucky.  And I know his friends will want to go with him – I think that Harry should first spend a month with Remus, Grandfather and I.  And then Ginny, Hermione and Ron can come over for the next two months and train with him," Angela explained.  Seeing Molly start to argue with her, "Molly I know you are a great mom and you don't want any of your kids, including Harry, to get hurt.  But can you honestly tell me that when Harry goes to fight Voldemort that they won't be there right by his side – no matter if you forbid them or not!!! What will that do to Harry if the only mother-figure he has ever trusted takes her own children away from him?  I'm not saying we let them start the fights or fight randomly, but given their history over the past four or five years I think we should prepare them the best we can." 

            Some looked at her like she was crazy and others were slowly agreeing with her.  "Right now I think we just need to concentrate on Harry.  See what he wants and the rest of the world be damned!" Remus said emphatically.  

            "Totally.  Harry needs all of us right now, but in small doses.  IF we all are crowding around him when he wakes up it could be overwhelming and he'll just retreat all over again.  Just let Harry know that you love him and treat him with respect and kindness.  No more keeping stuff from him or lying to him," Angela stated.  

            "But Angela, he is only fifteen.  I really don't think we should tell him everything.  There are some things fifteen year olds should not know," Minerva held. 

            "Yes.  But those are normal fifteen year olds, not Harry.  As much as he wants to be normal – he knows he's not.  We need to treat Harry like a fifteen year old who has seen more violence and death than your average fifty year old.  A boy who has never had parents, who has just learned that he has to kill the most evil dark wizard since Grindlewald and has seen his one and only father-figure killed in front of him."

            "So what do you suggest dear," Molly asked

            "I'm not an expert and I don't know Harry all that well, but I did know his parents and I have gone through some of these same experiences.  We have to ask him what he wants to do.  Tell him what's going on and keep him involved somehow.  But also tell him how we feel and not let him make any decisions that are too big for him to handle.  He has too much guilt already.  But really we just need to treat him like an adult and let him make informed decisions."  With that Angela sat down next to her grandparents and fell asleep.  The other adults just looked at each other and were lost in their own thoughts.

^*^*^**^*^*^*^

            "Well that was interesting," Ron said after the adults left.

            "I bet Angela is yelling at them," Hermione said.  Ginny smiled as she moved towards Harry.  She sat on the bed by his side.  

            "I don't know about you but I'm tired.  That took a lot of energy," Ron said as he and Mione sat in chairs next to Harry's bed.

            "Me to," Gin yawned, "I'm gonna close my eyes for a few minutes, k?"  Ginny laid down next to Harry, a position she had gotten used to, but only if she wouldn't get caught by her mum or McGonagall.

            "Harry, bro I hope you wake up soon.  There are a lot of people who really need you," Ron said as he looked at his best friend and slowly fell asleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

An Hour Later...

            Harry felt as though he had been in a fog for the past... who knows how long.  When Angela had come into his head he had freaked out.  But he immediately sensed that this was a different type of incursion.  Angela hadn't seen anything or forced anything upon him – she just talked.  About her. About his friends.  And then he had felt his friends – the only people who had ever been his family.  He had heard their words and their true feelings.  When he choose to walk into the light he felt an odd sense of peace and an intense strength seep into his soul.  He knew that he had made the right decision.  That together with his friends he would be able to face whatever came his way.

            After passing through the light he felt very tired – like he had just taken his OWLS and NEWTS while running a marathon.  As his mind slowly regained consciousness he wasn't sure what to expect – but at least he knew that only his three most trusted friends would be there when he woke up.

            Harry blinked a couple of times and tried to move, but found that something was on top of him.  Looking down he saw a pile of auburn red hair sprayed across his chest.  Ginny.  He smiled wondering how she had gotten away with lying next to him – in a bed.  He turned his head and was greeted by another redhead staring back at him.

            "She's been sleeping like that since we brought you here," Ron explained looking at his little sister.  "She still loves you, you know.  She never left your side – it was like trying to please a hippogriff to get her to leave the hospital wing!" Ron exclaimed looking at his best friend - who was looking down at Ginny.  Harry looked up at Ron and saw tears in his eyes, "I've missed you, ya bloody prat!  Don't you dare do that again," Ron said as he gave his friend an enormous hug.

            Unfortunately the hug displaced Ginny and both her and Hermione woke up.  As Ron and Harry's hug broke, Harry found himself practically tackled by Hermione.

            "Hey Herm."

            "Ron and Ginny find you practically dead, you've been in a coma for two weeks and it took a psychic telepath to get you to wake up and all you can say is 'hey!'?" Hermione said still hugging Harry.  Harry just nodded into her hair not able to trust his voice.  Finally she let go and Harry fell back onto the bed. 

            "Guys? Give us a few okay?" Ginny asked.  As the two left, Ginny got up and turned to Harry – who was swinging his legs over the edge of his bed.  He always hated being in the hospital.  

            "First I wanna say welcome back - it's about bloody time.  Secondly I want to say that I love you and have always loved you."

            "I love you to, Ginny.  But, I'm worried." 

            "Worried about what, Harry?"

             "Worried that I won't know what to do or what to say.  I've never been in a relationship before.  I barely even know what love is, Ginny.  How do you know that I'll be a good boyfriend, that I'll even be there for you?  I mean emotionally.  I'm just so out of it.  I've been alone for so long, I'm not sure if I know how to be there for someone else."

            "First of all Harry – you do know what love is, you give it everyday.  It's the reason you went to the Ministry, it's the reason you taught DA and it's the reason you came back to me.  And the fact that you're worried about if you'll be there for me is a good sign.  I realize that you don't know about relationships Harry and I realize that your emotions have literally been put through the shredder, but I'm taking this decision away from you.  It's now mine.  My decision Harry is to love you forever.  No matter what you say I know, KNOW, that you have it within you to love and I'm going to prove it to you.  We'll take things slow and steady, but whether you like it or not Mr. Potter, I am your girlfriend!  And you are never going to be alone again!" 

            Harry looked at the fierce, determined and loving young woman in front of him.  He was torn between laughing at the look on her face and crying because finally someone knew exactly how he felt.  So, he did both.

            "Harry.  I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset.  I'm sorry," Ginny said coming up to him.  

            "No it's fine.  Ginny I'm fine," Harry said getting out bed and holding her at arms length.  "I just needed to cry and to laugh.  I think I'll be able to handle the fact that I'm with you.  If you realize that I may be a dunce sometimes..."

            Ginny laughed and hugged Harry.  "I already think you're a dunce Harry – but we'll work on it.  Oh by the way – if you ever leave me again like that, without even saying goodbye, so help me you'll think the twins are pussycats!!!"

            "If I leave I'll just take you with me," Harry said looking into caramel brown eyes that held the depths of the universe within.  As the two teens looked at each other they moved closer until they were so incredibly close.  Ginny leaned against the bed, even with her standing and Harry sitting, he was still taller.  Amongst all of the hospital beds, get well-cards and gifts and healing potions, the-boy-who-lived and the-girl-he-loved shared their first kiss.  A sweet romantic deeply-felt kiss that expressed their feelings better than any mere words could ever do. 

            "I told you Herm," the two heard Ron say.  "You owe me a kiss now!"

            "Okay okay. You know… I really did agree with you," Hermione said as they walked into the room.

            "Then why did you argue with me?" 

            "Well I needed some reason to kiss you," Hermione said impishly, as she winked at Ginny.  Ginny was laughing hysterically at the look on her brother's face.  Harry looked at Ron, at Hermione and then back at Ron and joined in the laughter – although it hurt his ribs to laugh that much.  

            "Well it's good to see you up.  Hope Ginny here didn't tire you out already. We get a chance to talk to you to, you know," Ron teased. 

            "Oh hush," Ginny shot back.  "I think the adults are probably clambering to know something.  I'm gonna go tell them that your awake, okay Harry?" Ginny asked looking down at the raven-locked, green-eyed boy holding her hand.  He didn't let go.  "Harry? What's the matter?" she asked looking at him.  

            "Harry they're not going to be mad at you, if that's what you're afraid of," Hermione told him.

            "Yeah bro.  I bet I can even predict the reactions, let's see, who first? Dumbledore will just smile with that all-knowing twinkle in his eyes; McGonagall will beraid you for scaring her, but smile and give Gryffindor a ton of points this year.  Mum will tackle and try to suffocate you.  Remus… Remus will probably hug you and tell you he doesn't want to lose you to," Ron said smiling.  "Bro – they are anything but mad.  Just like we're not.  You know I'm not one for sappiness Har – but I love you.  You're my best friend – you don't get rid of me THAT easy!" 

            "Hey, I love you to ya know.  You're my brother, my best friend – the only friend I have that's not a Weasley.  Besides you know that both of us would follow into Hell Harry – even if it is one of your making.  Besides you can't leave me alone with him," she said pointing at Ron, "He'll drive me batty by the time I'm 20!" 

            "Hey. I resent that," Ron cried.  His girlfriend just smiled while Ginny just laughed some more.

            Harry was just looking at the two people who had always been there for him.  Ron and Hermione had been his friends since the beginning  and had never asked for anything besides friendship and trust.  "I know… I just… I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt, so in my mind I started to believe the lies Voldemort and Malfoy and my Uncle were telling me… and pretty soon I was in my own Hell.  Part of me knew you weren't really my friends, but even the part of me that knew you were… didn't want you to get hurt anymore.  I didn't want you guys in any danger so that part of me that still believed in friendship decided it was better to be in Hell than to have you guys in danger, so I didn't fight the darkness.  Rather I accepted it.  My uncle and cousin beating me just added to it.  I felt I deserved it – for all of the horrible things I had done.  I'm sorry you guys had to see me like that – I didn't think Hedwig would get to you in time.  I knew it was over – I knew I was going to hurt you guys, dying and all, but at that moment all I could think of was that finally it was all over," Harry said with his head hung in shame.  

            "Harry.  Look at me, please," Ginny said reaching down and guiding his head up.  "None of what has happened has been your fault.  Everything , EVERYTHING, is because of Voldemort Harry.  It is ALL his fault.  You have done nothing but try to stop his evil plans from the start.  And as for you choosing to protect us – who do you think you are?  I mean it Harry.  It's my choice to be your friend.  DON'T you dare take that away from me.  I would rather be in love with you for a day than to never have been with you for eternity, Harry.  It's my choice – you don't have the right or the responsibility to take that away from me," Ginny told him looking into his eyes so he would know she was speaking from the heart.  

            "Gin is right Harry.  We're your friends by choice and by right not because we feel obligated.  We love you Harry.  And none of this bloody mess is your fault.  Voldemort is evil Harry.  He has no compassion, no humility and no heart.  All of which you do – and those are your greatest traits Harry.  It is because of those things, Harry that we are your friends and love you so much," Hermione said with tears in her eyes as she went to hug Harry.

            "Yeah mate.  Voldemort – yeah I can say his name now – is pure evil.  Do you realize that by believing his lies and by letting the darkness take you – you are letting him WIN.  The very thing you have been fighting since you were one is the very thing you are allowing him to do.  And that is to have power of good.  With alive and willing to fight his evil – we ARE safe Harry.  But if you give up, who do we have to save us.  We'll fight by your side forever Harry – but we don't stand a chance without you," Ron said looking at his best friend with a mixture of pride, love and compassion shining in his eyes.  

            Harry just looked at the three determined people around him.  They were all a far cry from the scared first years they had been a mere five (four) years ago.  He knew that nothing short of death would separate them and even that was debatable.  "Thanks guys.  I'm sorry for being this way… I just don't want to lose you the way I lost… the way I lost Sirius," Harry mumbled, too emotional to clarify his words.

            "You won't Harry.  That was not your fault – one more tragic death that is all Voldemort's fault.  Besides, I promised to never leave, remember? If there's one thing having six brothers taught me – don't break promises!" Ginny told her boyfriend. 

            "Yeah we won't leave you either.  And neither will Sirius or your parents, Harry.  They are always with you in your heart," Hermione said hugging her best friend again.  

            Harry sighed and nodded.  "Well I think I've been melancholy enough for one day, don't you? Hey," he said looking around, "Where's Aunt Petunia?" 

            "Your aunt is fine Harry. She's outside waiting with the others for you to wake up – which apparently you have," Remus said coming in through the door.  

            "We heard voices.  We wanted to make sure you were up to seeing more visitors before they come barging in," Professor McGonagall said with tears apparent in her eyes.

            "It is good to see your eyes Harry," his favorite professor said.

            "It is good to your face for real," Harry responded voice full of emotion

            "I'll just go let the others know that you are awake Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, quietly leaving the ward with one last look at Harry.

            "Do you want us to stay Harry?" Ron asked.

            "Umm I think I'll be okay.  Do you think I could get some actual clothes instead of this hospital gown?" he asked his friends.  He felt bad about kicking them out, but he and Remus needed to talk.

            "Sure.  One last question and then we'll get out of here – Do you wanna talk to Professor Dumbledore or do I keep him out?" Ginny asked.

            "I don't know?" Harry said tentatively.  He still wasn't sure how he felt about the Headmaster.  He had kept so many things from him and yet had always been there in the end. 

            "Why don't we take it one person at a time and go from there.  I know you've been 'asleep' for two weeks but your bound to get tired," Remus said.  "You don't have to have to see or talk to anyone you don't want to."  Harry agreed with that plan.

            "Okay – we'll be outside if you need us," Hermione said ushering two reluctant redheads out the door.  

            As Harry watched his friends walk out the door, Remus watched him.  He looked fine, but long experience had taught him that the Potter family was very good at hiding emotions.  "Harry I know that we're not close – not like you and Padfoot were – and that you think I'm just being nice because your James' son, but I love you.  Please don't scare me like that again – I don't think this old heart of mine can take it.  I don't want to lose you to," Remus said taking a seat next to Harry.

            Harry started to laugh, he couldn't help.  And the confused expression on Remus' face didn't help him to stop.  "That's what Ron predicted you would say.  I think Trelawney's lessons are paying off," Harry laughed – a magical sound to Remus' ears.  It was a sound seldom heard as of late.  

            "Well I'm glad I could entertain you," Remus grinned.  "And I know you were probably all serious with your friends, but is there anything you want to talk to me about?" 

            Harry thought about.  Remus was his favorite teacher, but he was also Sirius' and his father's best friend.  Remus, out of anybody besides Angela, would probably know what he was going through.  "I miss Sirius." 

            "Oh I know you do, Harry.  I do to.  He was my last best friend ya know.  It's hard being the last Marauder," Remus sighed, lost in his memories for a moment.  

            "Does the pain ever go away, Professor?"

            "Call me Remus, or at least Moony.  I don't think it goes away, but it does get more manageable.  It may take a while but one day you'll be able to remember Sirius and not cry," Remus said looking at the boy who reminded him so much of all of his best friends.  

            "Whose Angela?  Why haven't I ever heard about her before?"  Harry asked.

            "Angela is a great person Harry.  Let me guess – you feel like you trust her and feel that you shouldn't because you just met her?  She has that affect on everyone.  But you really can trust her – I did and so did the rest of us."

            "Moony, I know that Aunt Petunia is probably still my legal guardian, but do think that if I needed to talk to you I could… like I did with Sirius?" 

            Shocked for a second, "Of course Harry.  I'll always be here for you.  Whenever – I hope I can be as good of a friend as Sirius was, although I'll never be able to replace him," Remus told Harry and with tears in their eyes they hugged.  At that moment both let lose of their tears they held for their lost friend and grieved with each other. 

"Harry there is something I need to discuss with you.  It actually has to do with where your going to be living; because, you are definitely not going back to…that house again," Remus said with more anger in his voice than he had for Peter.  Harry let out a breath of relief – that was the best news he had heard all day.  "Actually, Angela wants to take you back with her to her house – in America."


	7. Letters, Babies and America

            "Yeap," Angela said coming in from the shadows.

            "How do you do that?!" Remus asked indignantly.  Angela had never really needed an invisibility cloak – if she was careful she could hide in the shadows and sneak up on people.  That ability had come in handy when she and the other Sirens had pulled pranks on Hogwarts students and professors.  

            Angela just smirked and shrugged, "You'll never know.  Hey Harry.  How are you feeling?  Any headaches?" 

            "I'm fine – no headaches.  Remus said you want to take me to America?" 

            "Yeah.  I think its a good idea, but the final decision is yours.  I'll tell you my reasons and then if you have any questions you can ask, k?" seeing Harry agree she went on.  "The house and grounds are very well protected using magic, technology, secrecy and elfish magic.  You would recuperate and then start training.  I think at first it should be just you, me, Remus and, if its okay, Grandfather.  Then after a month your friends can come and start their training with you.  'Cause we all know that there will be no separating you all once the war gets into full swing."

            "Why can't my friends come right a way?"  Harry asked.

            "Because – I know you're gonna hate this answer – YOU are our primary concern.  You need time to rest and recover.  Plus it's harder to travel with four teens as opposed to one.  And they still don't know about the prophecy – I didn't know if you wanted to answer that one yet.  And for the purely selfish reason – that I wanted to spend some time with my godson before the start of school." 

            "Plus it would be a good idea for you to get to know the place we're going, it is  Angela's house.  I'm told that it is huge and very exciting.  It is probably a place where you will be spending a lot of time.  Plus there is another reason that Angela wants to go home, but she's to chicken to tell you," Remus said backing away from Angela as he said it.

            "REMUS!  You promised!" 

            "No I said I wouldn't tell him the reason, not that there is a reason," Remus grinned as Angela moaned.

            "What is it, Angela?"

            "Call me Paws or Lynx okay? I never did like Angela.  Please don't get mad. I didn't leave anything out of the story I told you – I just didn't tell you the most 'recent development' of my story.  Although because of my big mouth, your friends already know.  In the last week of March, I returned to England - the first time since I left sixteen years ago.  I had tracked down an ancient scroll that Arwen wanted and was coming to pick it up.  I was walking down a random street one night – when all of a sudden I felt something familiar.  A presence I had not felt in years.  It grew stronger and stronger, until I was standing outside a house.  The presence was so strong with repressed emotion and fear.  I finally figured out whom the presence belonged to; I couldn't believe it.  I knocked on the door and promptly fainted when it was opened.  When I came to – he was actually there.  I had thought it was dream, but HE was there, right in front of me.  He was sitting there next to me with tears streaming from his eyes.  It was Sirius Harry and when I woke up it was April 1st."

            "April Fools Day." 

            "Yeah.  His favorite day.  Anyways… we both just started talking both at once.  I think we talked for like ten hours straight.  I told him why I left and what I had been doing since then.  I told him about Amy's murder and he held me while I cried.  He told me about Peter's betrayal and Azkaban.  He told me all about you and your friends.  We told each other how much we had missed each other and still loved each other.  We spent the entire day and night together.  When I woke up the next morning there was a note saying that he had been summoned to Hogwarts and would be back as soon as he could, but knowing I would probably be gone he left these," Angela held out two small square boxes.  "One is for you and the other for me.  I haven't opened either." 

            Angela gave on box the Harry and kept the other.  Suddenly a letter appeared and Sirius' voice was heard, 

To the three most important people in my life:

            If you are hearing this then I am sorry, for it means I'm dead.  I love you all very much.  I'm sorry for leaving this world, but I had a feeling it was coming.  Please don't cry – I would rather you remember the good old days and laugh.

            To Remus – you already know what I leave to you – a legacy.  I'm sorry, friend, for leaving and making you the last faithful Marauder.  Please watch over Harry and protect him.  Also if you haven't seen her yet – Angela is alive!  We spent twenty-four hours together – Remus, and I still love her.  Please protect her and yourself as well.  I await you in heaven dear Moony.

            To Harry – If I know you (and I do) you're blaming yourself for my unfortunate demise. STOP!  It was not your fault.  I'm sure I died in some heroic way fighting moldy Voldie.  That's what I wanted.  The contents of the box you hold used to belong to your parents.  I was to give them to you on your sixteenth birthday, but… They are your parents' wedding rings.  Once on, they will never come off 'till death.  They are a Potter heirloom.  I'm sure you and Ginny, I mean 'whoever' you decide to love, will be eternally happy.  I'm expecting a namesake you know.  I'll be watching from heaven Harry.  You are my heir – the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is all yours.  Do me proud, son.

            To my love – I'm sorry I'm the one who did the leaving this time.  I'm sorry that I won't be able to watch our lovely children grow up to look like their beautiful mother.  Please know that I was always true to you my love – never doubt that.  I was going to give this to you a night long ago, but it didn't work out.  Angela Night will you marry me?  I love you more than ever and I hope your answer is yes.  I will a wait your answer in heaven my sweet.  Please watch over Harry.  Get to know him – he is what James and Lily always wanted their son to be.  Please don't let Moony beat himself up over me – you know how he gets.  I love you my dear.  Be careful – and watch your temper!  Hopefully our children inherit everything from you – you are beautiful and loving and will make a wonderful mother; my only regret is not being there in person to see it.  Watch the stars my angel and know that I am protecting you from the skies.  

            Yours forever in your hearts, 

            Padfoot

            All three were crying by the end.  Harry had opened his box to see two white gold bands with ivy engraved around it.  Inside was written JP and LP.  He slipped both rings on the chain included and put the chain on.  Angela opened her box to find a white gold band with a small but elegant diamond in the middle surrounded by purple and green stones.  Engraved on the inside it said, 'Padfoot and Paws together in their dreams forever.'

            "How did he know Remmy?  How did he know?"  Angela whispered through her tears.

            "He always had his ways – we never could figure it out," Remus said quietly.

            "Angela?"  

            "Yes, Harry dear?" Angela sniffled.

            "Your pregnant?" he asked with red-rimmed eyes.  

            "Yeah I am.  I didn't even know till the end of May.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first.  I wanted you to know that I love you and I want you to know that you are irreplaceable in my life Harry – that one reason I wanted you to come to America.  I wanted to get to know you and I wanted you to be there with me through the pregnancy.  I want the babies to know you– I mean their gonna want an older brother.  How do you feel about having twin sisters, Harry?"

            "Sis… sisters?"

            "Yeah.  I'm carrying twin girls," Angela said through her teary grin.  "Knowing my luck they'll look like me, but have Sirius' penchant for getting into trouble!  Won't grandma love that!" she laughed looking at Remmy who was grinning like mad.

            "That's another question I have for you.  I know that Professor Dumbledore is your grandfather and I'm assuming that your grandmother is still alive – but who is she?" Harry asked.

            "Wouldn't you like to know?"  Angela said with that damn Dumbledore twinkle.  "How about you try to figure it out and if you haven't gotten it by your birthday I'll tell you then?" she told Harry.  "But Harry I just want to make sure – are you okay with this, me being pregnant?"

            "Well it's not like we can do much about it now can we?  But, yeah, I think I'm okay with it.  It'll be cool to have little ones around – I'm not sure how good of an older brother I'll be, but…Yeah I'm okay with it," Harry told her.

            Angela grinned, "You'll be a great older brother."

"Next question – what do you think about going to America?  I'm not pushing, but you do need to give it some thought," Remus mentioned. 

"I like the idea, but I don't know about being away from Ginny… and Ron and Hermione for so long," Harry answered honestly.

Angela smiled, "Well that month will probably go fairly fast since you'll be training.  You'll be able to write letters and such.  But I understand – it is hard to be away from your girlfriend, I mean your friends, for so long.  But in the long run…I'm not pushing or pressuring but I think it might be a good idea.  At some point we all know you will be facing Voldemort and I'm sure your friends will give up a month of seeing you if means you'll survive and be around for a lot longer.  Any training you get now will help you then." 

Harry nodded.  What Angela said was true.  He was going to have to face Voldemort eventually.  But, right now he needed the safety and reassurance of his friends.  "Can I think about it?" 

"Of course sweetie," Angela smiled.  "Are you up for more well-wishers or do you wanna take a break?  You've just had a lot of information dumped on your lap and its almost lunch time – you need to eat!"

"Ummm I'm not really hungry.  I think I'll be okay to see visitors in a few minutes," Harry responded truthfully.

"Okay, but I had better leave soon – there is a full moon tomorrow and I need to go make sure Snape isn't poisoning my potion," Remus laughed.  "Before I leave though I have one last thing I want to tell you.  I want you to do whatever it is that YOU want to do.  It is perfectly okay for you to be selfish here Harry.  Do what you want to do – not what I want or what Angela wants or what Albus wants okay," Remus said before hugging Harry and leaving through the same door as Ron and Hermione and Ginny.  

"Do you want me to stay here with you while you see everyone or do want me to leave?" Angela asked not wanting to intrude.

"Stay, please.  I don't want to see them by myself," Harry voiced suddenly scared.  "I don't know how to face everyone.  I mean… they hate me don't they.  I caused so much trouble and…" Harry mumbled with his voice creaking, breaking Angela's heart. 

Angela moved to Harry's side, taking him in her arms, "Harry no one hates you.  I promise.  You didn't cause any trouble – we all blame it on that horrible monster Vernon Dursley," Angela said, trying to comfort Harry.  With the mention of his uncle's name Harry stiffened and let out a strangled cry.  "Shhh. It's okay Harry.  He can never ever hurt you again.  You or Petunia.  I promise you that.  Shhh – its okay sweetie.  No one hates you – if they did they certainly wouldn't be waiting out there to hear if you're doing.  Shhh…" Angela said rocking Harry back and forth, saying soothing words into his ear.  After a bit he calmed down and Angela gave him a Kleenex to dry his eyes. 

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" she asked.  Seeing him nod, she asked, "Do you want Ginny in here to?" 

"Yes please," Harry said quietly.

"Okay.  I'll go get her and then let he first person come in.  Who do you want to see first?" 

"Professor Dumbledore.  I think I'd better get that one out of the way," Harry said. 

Angela nodded her understanding and went to get Ginny.  Ginny came into the room and climbed into bed with him and gave him a sympathetic look as if to ask 'are you okay?'

"Yeah.  Just a little emotional rollercoaster.  I'll tell you in a bit," Harry said as Dumbledore came into the room.  Harry tried not to tense up or let his emotions get the best of him while he listened to the Headmaster.

"Well Mr. Potter it is good to see you awake.  I understand that Angela has told you all of her secrets?" 

Harry just nodded. 

"Harry, I know that you are probably very up set even furious at me.  Miss Weasley has not kept her feelings for me secret and I do not want you to either.  I am truly sorry for sending you back to your…that house.  Had I known…Also know that I am sorry for not being honest with you, from the start, about you and your family.  It was the mistake of an old man trying to protect his great-godson.  I know I have kept secrets from that I shouldn't have, and for that I'm sorry.  The blame of that night lies with me.  Just know that it was mistake made out of love and protection for you," the Headmaster said humbly.  At that moment Harry had never seen him look so old and worn as he looked right then.  He knew that what Dumbledore was saying was the truth and that he had never really truly been mad at him. 

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm not really mad at you.  I never was.  I was just taking my anger out on you because you were the closest.  I really do not blame you either – you did try to help me.  Just please don't lie to me or keep anything from again.  I'm sorry to – for causing any trouble that might have happened when you came to rescue me," Harry said to his Headmaster.

Angela watched as her grandfather poured his heart out to Harry and watched as Harry battled within himself to forgive him.  When Harry said that he didn't blame him Grandfather looked like he was twenty again.  Angela had been worried – she didn't want to have to take sides, she loved her grandfather and her godson both, but had been afraid of what was going to happen if Harry held resentment to Albus.  She wouldn't have blamed him if he did though. 

"Thank you for that, Mr. Potter.  You have healed an old man's heart.  I hope that one day I can earn your trust back," Dumbledore said.  

"Professor, you can call me Harry – I mean I am your great-godson after all.  We're family now," Harry told the old man standing in front of him. 

"That's true.  You may call me grandfather if you wish or Albus if that's too weird.  That goes for you as well Miss Weasley and your friends," Albus grinned.  "I do believe that Mrs. Weasley is going to be tearing down the door soon if she isn't allowed in.  Angela, I'll be in my office if you need me," Albus said hugging his granddaughter goodbye.  "Take care of great-grand babies okay,"  
            "Oh haven't you heard Albus?  They're twin girls," Harry stated.

Albus just turned from the door and grinned at his grand daughter and gave her another hug.  "Your grandmother will be thrilled," he said as he left.  Right as he left, Molly Weasley came in, followed by the whole Weasley clan – minus Percy.

"Young man if YOU EVER do that again I will personally come in to track you down, do you hear me?  You scared us!" the matriarch of the Weasley clan said as she hugged him tightly, slowly turning him blue from lack of oxygen.

"Oi, mum! He needs to breathe," Bill said.  Both Bill and Charlie were prying their mother off of Harry.

"I'm sorry.  If I ever retreat into my own personal HE… mind again I'll make sure to tell someone," Harry said, correcting his language (earning several discreet smiles from the older Weasley boys).  

"Make sure that you do mate," Fred (or George) said.

"We don't want to lose our business partner," the other twin said.

"Yes, about that, young Harry.  I don't necessarily approve of you giving the twins the money for their 'business' but I suppose since its already done.  But only because the twins have promised to get help from Remus and Albus in making their business legit enough," Mr. Weasley said with amusement in his eyes.  He probably only had to say that because Mrs. Weasley was in the room. 

"Now dear.  If you need a place to stay you are welcome to stay at the Burrow, you know that right?  In fact that is where your Aunt is staying at the moment," Mrs. Weasley said.  

"Aunt Petunia is at the Burrow?" 

"Yeah.  We figured that if she is going to live in the wizarding world, or at least participate she should at least be familiar with magic.  We didn't want to overwhelm her, so we're introducing her slowly," Bill said. 

"Yeah Bill and I took her to Diagon Alley the other day for ice cream.  I think I still have the bruises where she was gripping my arm," Charlie said rubbing a spot on his lower arm painfully.

Harry laughed as he tried to picture his Aunt in Diagon Alley – he couldn't.  "I have a question, and I'm sorry if it's a sore subject, but – Where's Percy?"

"Oh he had to go back to the Ministry.  After that whole incident he came to the house and apologized profusely.  He would have been here, but there was an important meeting that he had to go to," Mr. Weasley said.

"The Ministry has decided to elect a new Minister – finally.  It seems that Mr. Fudge is retiring because of 'failing health'," Ron said elated with the news.

"I see.  Is that a good thing – I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad he's leaving – but is a change in leadership good this late in the game?" Harry asked.

"It should be okay.  The favorite to be elected is in the Order, so is very competent.  Plus she has been working in the Ministry for some time, so has many connections," Mr. Weasley informed. 

"Okay," Harry said.  His stomach choose that moment of quiet to grumble.

"Young man when was the last time you've ate? It's been weeks since you've had a proper meal!  I'm going to go get you something to eat.  Plus I think it's time your aunt got some time with you," Mrs. Weasley said.  

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Oh Harry – stop with that.  I think it is high time you, and you Hermione, call me Molly.  You are practically family now!" she said herding her brood out the door.  Ginny stayed as did Ron and Hermione.

"Do you want us to stay when you talk to your Aunt?" 

"I don't know.  Has she really changed that much?"

"I think you'll be surprised.  I really think that maybe Ginny should stay, just for moral support, but you won't need us here," Ron said.

"I always need you two by my side.  But if you think I'll be okay…" Harry said calmly.

"You will be.  She really has changed.  I think being away from your Uncle and cousin has taken a lot of weight off her shoulders – she actually said a joke the other day.  Totally floored me," Ron said grinning.

"We'll let her in.  We should probably get Mrs… Molly out of the kitchens – the poor house elves are probably getting an ear full," Hermione said.  She and Ron walked to door and left it slightly ajar.

"Harry, do you mind if I stay or…" Angela asked.

"No.  Please stay.  You've been here for me so far," he told Angela.  She nodded and went to usher Petunia in.

"Oh Harry – your awake.  I'm so sorry.  I am a horrible person.  All these years… I… I don't even know what to say… You probably hate me," Petunia said barely making sense.

"Petunia.  Come sit down.  Try to calm yourself, dear," Angela moved from her place at Harry's side to guide Petunia to a chair.  Petunia calming herself looked at Harry, with tears in her eyes.  

"I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you.  I took my anger and jealousy out on you and in the process took away your childhood.  The moment I saw you, you reminded me of Lily and my heart did a weird thing – it broke and froze into stone at the same times.  You reminded me of my sister so much – I couldn't look at you.  I know that that is not an excuse.  I've been horrible to you, your friends and your parents.  I don't know why you had, Professor Snape is his name? I don't know why you had him take me out of the house.  If anyone deserved that it was me.  I have been horrible and everyone here has been so nice," she said with tears streaming down her face. 

"Aunt Petunia.  I don't blame you.  I used to wonder why you and Uncle Vernon were so mean, but I figured it out.  For you at least.  The wizarding world took away your sister.  To an outsider it would look like mum had the perfect life – and unfortuneatly it didn't include you.  You were jealous and when she was killed you felt guilty.  I understand that – I feel that way when I see happy families or when I see people doing normal stuff that I never got to do.  I understand you – Uncle Vernon I will never understand.  I never want to understand hatred.  But I do not blame you nor does anyone deserve to beaten.  No one deserves that Aunt Petunia," Harry told his aunt.  He had gotten out of bed and kneeled in front of his aunt looking into her face.

"Thank you Harry.  How did you grow up to be such a strong and sweet young man?  I am so sorry for not realizing it before.  Can you forgive me?"

"I already have Aunt Petunia," Harry said quietly.  Harry's aunt took him in her arms and hugged her nephew for the first time in fifteen and a half years.

When the hug broke, both Ginny and Angela had teary smiles along with Harry and Petunia.  "Harry, you had better get back in bed, before Madame Pomphrey sees you," Angela said helping him back to his bed.

"Where is she anyways?  I would have thought she would have been in here long before this."  Ginny and Angela just looked at each other and started to laugh.  "What?"

"Well.  I know how much you hated to be fussed over.  And we never could have gotten through all of this with her constant nagging, so I…" Ginny couldn't go on anymore because of her laughing.  Harry just watched as she and his godmother fell off the bed with laughter.  He looked up at his aunt who was smiling as well.

"Do you know what is so funny?"

"I think so although I do not know exactly what happened.  Ginny gave Madame Pomphrey a piece of candy that had three Ws on it.  When she ate it she turned into a canary."

Harry burst out laughing.  Ginny had used Canary Creams on the head nurse of Hogwarts!  Her brothers would be so proud!  Seeing his aunt's questioning eyes he proceeded to tell her about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the twins.

Calming down Ginny asked Harry if he was hungry yet.  Just as his stomach rumbled, Mrs. Weasley came in with Dobby and food in tow.  Not wanting to overwhelm Harry – Angela ushered Mrs. Weasley and Petunia out the door, allowing him to have lunch with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  The friends talked about everything that had happened in the past weeks.  From Dumbledore telling what the prophecy said, to mourning Sirius to his uncle.  Harry told his three most trusted friends about Angela, the babies and leaving for America.  His friends told him what had happened in the wizarding world, but mainly how the Canons were doing.  

Ginny didn't like the idea of Harry leaving, nor did Ron or Hermione, but they all decided that it would be a good idea.  Especially the training part; besides they could write and use the fire.  After lunch Harry and company went for a walk around the grounds.  When they got back two hours later, Madame Pomphrey was back to her old self again.  Harry was restricted to bed until the morning.  Before he fell asleep, Angela came and visited him.

"You know I don't think this place has changed any in the sixteen years I've been gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah.  So how was your afternoon?"

"It was good – until we got back here… then we got yelled at, but it was worth it.  I talked to Gin and them – we decided that I should go with you," Harry told his godmother and tried to judge her reaction.

Angela just smiled, "I'm proud that you came to that decision  - but I have to ask: was it YOUR decision?"

"Yes, it was.  But it didn't effect just me – any decision I make effects those I love.  I figured you had already told the older Weasleys, but I needed to see what Ron and Ginny and Hermione thought.  They are my closest friends ever.  But in the end it was my final decision; it's a good idea and I need to be prepared for whatever comes my way.  It's my duty and destiny.  It is also the only way I can protect those I love from danger," Harry said sounding much wiser than his years.

"I am so incredibly proud of you," Angela told him.  "I know your parents and Sirius would be to."

"Thank you…" Harry said smiling.  "When do we leave?"

"Well I think as soon as possible, but Madame Pomphrey will need convincing.  Tomorrow afternoon? That would put us in America around dawn or so."

"That's really soon? Any reason the rush?"

"The sooner we leave the sooner you get to see Ginny again," Angela said with her mischevious look.  But she could tell something else was behind those eyes of Harry's – they showed everything.  "What is it?"

"What happens to Uncle Vernon and Dudley?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that?" she wondered a loud, while sitting down on Harry's bed next to him.  "Vernon was arrested and convicted of child abuse and assault.  We took photographs of your injuries to present instead of you testifying.  We told the court you were 'not available due to being unconscious.' He wasn't sentenced to prison, just a very hefty fine and community service.  Petunia is suing him for divorce," Angela told him.  "And Dudley – well, he was sent to St. Brutes' School for Criminally Insane Boys for a year." 

Harry grinned.  "Oh the irony," Harry mumbled.

"That's what I thought as well.  I think I had better let you get some sleep," Angela said getting up to leave.

"No.  I mean, don't leave, please," said Harry almost whispering.  "I don't want to be alone." 

Angela stopped halfway to the door and turned – a fifteen-year-old afraid to be alone – curse Voldemort!  "Okay Harry.  Hmmm… what shall we do?" Angela pondered aloud.  She climbed into the bed at Harry's side and put her arm around him, so he could lean against her and use her as a pillow.  "Do you wanna hear a story about your parents?  Yeah, okay," Angela said as Harry cuddled up next to her.  Angela told Harry several stories about the Marauders and Sirens – their pranks, jokes and all the good times together.  About halfway through the story Angela realized that Harry had fallen asleep.  Angela just made herself as comfortable as she could; Harry rarely got to rest let alone sleep so she was not going to wake him just because she was uncomfortable.


	8. WHAT!

            The sun was streaming in from the high windows of the hospital wing when Harry woke the next morning.  He sighed and tried to roll over, but realized that something was holding him.  He lifted his head and saw Angela holding her arms around him – as if to keep him warm.  He realized he must have fallen asleep during her story last night and not wanting to wake him, Angela had stayed there the whole night.  He got up, careful not to wake her.  He went into the shower to get ready for what was going to be a long day.  

            Harry found himself taking a sort of 'inventory' while getting dressed and ready.  At the beginning of the summer – just one month ago – he felt as if he had nothing.  His blood relatives despised even the mere mention of his name; his godfather had been killed.  He  had convinced himself that all of his friends and professors hated him.  One severe life-threatening beating had snapped him back to reality and out of his own Hell.  He now had his best friends back, a girlfriend whom he wanted to share his life with and a godmother who seemed to understand him pretty well.  He was back to trusting his other friends and his professors again.

            Harry had had a hard life – alone and unloved.  But now everywhere he turned there were loved ones.  He wasn't alone - he knew that now.  People were risking their lives to be with him and there was nothing that he could do about it.  These people were just as stubborn and determined as he was and if their decision was to love him and stick by his side, then he had to let them do that; besides they had all adopted him into their families and treated him like their own, who was he to argue.  His family would never leave him.

            For some reason he had instantly bonded with his godmother.  His godmother – that sounded weird.  But this was no ordinary person – Angela was Dumbledore's granddaughter, Sirius's fiancé, and the future mother to his sisters.  And a very powerful witch.  Harry knew that Angela loved him for him, not out of duty or obligation.  He trusted her like he trusted Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  Maybe it was because she had been inside his head and never once pried or pushed or peaked.  She had seen some horrible things and had had terrible experiences; just like he had.  When he looked at her Harry saw a young woman who had been through all the hardships God had given her and still had an amazing faith and the ability to see the joy and laughter in life.  Harry knew that that was what Sirius had loved about her and that is why Harry felt so comfortable around her.  Besides anyone who could turn Lucius Malfoy into a faerie wearing red and gold fur for an entire day and LIVE to tell about had to be okay.

            Harry also had another reason for wanting to stay alive.  The babies.  He didn't know how good of an older brother he would be, but he would try his best.  He had the Weasley's (all 6) as examples (…of what NOT to do according to Ginny.)  He had just learned of the babies' existence not 24 hours ago, but he already knew he loved them.  Because of them and because of the people he now considered his family, Harry felt alive again.  Oh, he still missed Sirius terribly and still wanted to know his mother's touch and father's strength, but he knew now that he could go on.  Besides, Ron was right – he was the only one who could kill Voldemort.  There was no one else.  He would kill Voldemort because he was evil; Harry would do this so that children would have their parents, wives and husbands wouldn't be torn apart and friends could stay friends forever.  Voldemort would die because it was Harry's job to protect Ginny, his friends and family.  When he did this, others, at least, could have what he never could – a normal life.  

            Harry left the shower a determined and strong young man, who went to fight the evil of the world with the love he received and the love he gave.  He walked into the sleeping ward and noticed Angela wasn't there.  There was a note on the bed:  

Good Morning dear, I hope you slept alright?  I went to change.  I will bring breakfast back – I dear say that you and your friends will want to spend the morning together.  Be back soon, Paws.

Harry just shook his head as he heard his friends coming down the hallway – Ron and Hermione were arguing about something.  It's nice to know that some things never change.

            That morning – since he was still restricted to bed – his friends, Remus and Angela ate breakfast with him.  Harry told Ron and Hermione and Ginny that he was leaving that day after lunch.  For the rest of the day the 'fearsome foursome' (as Minerva had nicknamed them) hung out in the hospital.  Since Harry was leaving and wouldn't be in the hospital ward anymore, they thought they had better return it to its natural state.  After that they talked about small things like Quidditch, the next school term and what America was like.  

            Lunch was interesting.  The Weasleys and all of the professors came to eat lunch with Harry.  Everyone was happy and jovial.  The twins were telling jokes, Charlie was telling them about a dangerous rescue mission he had been on when some hikers got into trouble with dragons and Bill was telling them some interesting facts about the case he was working on.  No one really mentioned the fact that Harry was leaving.  The twins had tried to pull a prank on Angela – not knowing that they were pranking one of their heroes.  Their joke was discovered and while Mrs. Weasley was chiding them for misbehaving, Harry leaned over to Ron.

            "Did we ever tell the twins who the Marauders were?"

            "No. I don't believe we did," Ron whispered back, catching on instantly.  Harry motioned for him to tell Hermione and Harry told Ginny.

            "Hey secrets don't," George started.

            "Make friends," Fred finished.

            "Oh we were just mentioning how the Marauders would be disappointed in your lack of prank execution," said Harry very nonchalantly.  He also sneaked a look at Angela and Remus.  Remus just gave Harry a knowing although wicked smile and Angela gave him a very devious look.

            "Yes well.  We have failed, we are so ashamed," one said.

            "But, we have done very well on most other occasions.  We have carried on their honorable tradition."

            "Oh I'm sure that they are very pleased and amused by some of the pranks that you have pulled," conceded Harry.

            "I remember the pranks they played.  I always found them highly amusing," Angela said in an of-handed way.  "Moony would pass the orange juice, please?"

            "Here you go Paws," Remus said grinning crazily.  "I remember them fondly.  Those were the good old days."

            "Moony… Paws…."

            "You… Wait a second… WHAT?"

            "You two are the Marauders?" the twins bellowed.  They looked at their old DADA professor and then at the four people laughing at them.  Ron and Harry were both on the floor in amusement and laughter, Hermione was just smiling at them and Ginny was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing.

            "Yes, yes I am.  I am Mister Moony – the last of the faithful Marauders," Remus said humbly.

            "And I am the last of the Sirens – the Marauders' better half shall we say," Angela said with the laughter in her voice apparent.  

            "Guess what?" Harry said, slightly recovering from his laughing, "Sirius was Padfoot and my dad was Prongs."

            "Your DAD was Mister Prongs?" this news had shocked the twins.

            "Harry – I have to congratulate you.  I think this is the first time the twins have had absolutely nothing to say," Mr. Weasley mused.

            "Well I have something else that will shock them," said Ginny with a dangerous look in her eye.  She looked at Harry, "Since Harry is leaving in a few minutes, I need to give him a going away present."  And with that Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry.  At first Harry was just as surprised as the Weasleys, but in a few seconds he responded to the kiss.  After a few seconds they broke apart and saw that not only were the twins staring at them but so was every other person in the room – minus Ron, Hermione, Angela and Remus.  

            "And I think that that is our cue to leave," Angela said offering Harry her hand.  The two adults left with the foursome as the Weasley family and the professors were still trying to figure out exactly what had happened.  

^*^*^*^*^*^

            "What on Earth possessed you to do that?" Ron asked, barely containing his laughter.

            "It seemed like a good idea at the time," Ginny shrugged.

            "You have no complaints form me," said Harry looking down at Ginny who was holding his hand.

            "Aiaia, Remus, what is it with Potters and redheads?" Angela asked laughingly.  The six just looked at each other and laughed.  It felt good to laugh with no repercussions or incentive to do so.  The six of them just sat down in the hallway, sharing in a wonderful memory.


	9. Just the begining

AN – I am SOOO sorry this update took such a long time.  I've had written forever.  Professors have this insatiable desire to require work from college kids – I have yet to figure it out. ;) I will try to do better.  Thank you to all of my reviewers – your comments are deeply appreciated and needed.  Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters…unfortunately.

*********************************************************************

"Harry this is your last chance to back out," Remus said.

            "Nope.  I need to do this," said Harry with more confidence then he actually felt.  The fact that he was leaving for an unknown destination was scary, but the fact that he was leaving his trusted friends was terrifying.  "I'll be okay – I just know I need to do this… for all of us," said Harry while looking at his friends.  Hermione was crying, Ginny was holding his hand like it was life and Ron just looked sad that his best friend was leaving…again. They all looked at him and nodded.

            "Besides, we'll be together in a month.  We'll start training here, so as not to have to play too much catch up with you, right," Ron said, trying to cheer up the girls.

            Ginny smiled, looking at her brother,  "Yeah.  Besides, it will do you two good to get into shape now so that when you get back to Quidditch you can wow the school and then become professionals."

"Whadda ya mean 'get into shape now,' we are in shape," Ron said indignitely.

            "Umm NO.  Ron you are a lost cause when it comes to exercise," Ginny teased laughingly.  The others just shook their heads in amusement, while Ron glared at his sister.  

            Ms. Evans (Dursley) came up to hug Harry goodbye – he still wasn't used to hugs and he definitely wasn't used to his aunt hugging him.  "Goodbye dear.  By the time you get back I should have a place of my own, but in the mean time I'm staying with the Weasley's, so if you need me." Harry nodded.  It was amazing how much she had changed now that she didn't have Vernon breathing down her neck.  She was friendly and helpful; she was laughing more and more – the twins always made her laugh with their practical jokes, but she was still weary of anything they gave her.  

            Finally with all of the goodbyes being over with Harry, along with Angela, Remus and Albus he walked out of the main doors and down to Hogsmeade.  

            "Angela.  How are we getting to America?" Harry asked.

            Angela got a smirk on her face, like 'I know a secret' "You'll see my dear, you'll see." 

            "You know – I've already grown to not like that smirk," Harry commented causing Remus to laugh.

            "He already knows you so well Paws," Remus said grinning.  "Harry I am telling you now - run and hide whenever you see that look on Paws' face.  It means nothing but trouble."

            "Oh whatever! You are so mean to me!" Angela pouted and hit Remus.

            "See what I mean," Remus said rubbing his arm.  "But seriously, how are we getting there?"  

            Angela just made her infamous "I've got a secret' face and raised her unique looking watch to mouth height and pushed a button, "Command Center, this is Angela.  Come in."

            "This is the Command Center.  It is good to hear your voice again Earth Ranger." 

            "It's good to hear yours again as well Zordon."  
            "How can we assist you, Angela?"

            "Well, some friends and I need a lift home.  I was wondering if you could transport us there?" Angela asked her good friend.  Zordon was the leader and mentor to her friends the Power Rangers.  He had taught her how to control her abilities and the Rangers had taught her karate, sword fighting and kendo.  

            "We are zeroing in on your location.  You're in… ENGLAND! What are you doing there?" Alpha shrilly asked.  Alpha was the robot with a personality that no one could resist liking. 

            "Yes Alpha I am in England.  Remember the story I told you about my past?  Well it seems it's not so distant anymore."

            "I am happy for you Angela.  We will need to transport you to the Hill." 

            "Yeah I know - Arwen is meeting us there." 

            "All right.  How many?"

            "Four adults plus two plus luggage." 

            "Alright hold on.  It is good to hear your voice again young one." 

            "As it is yours old one." Angela smiled.

            "Transporting now," Alpha said.   And Angela had just enough time to see the worried looks on Remus and Harry's faces before she felt the familiar feeling of dematerialization. When the three of them reappeared they were no longer in England. 

            "Paws! What in the world was that?!  And where are we?" Remus exclaimed.  The four of them had reappeared on a hill surrounded by trees.  

            "Remus! Shhh…  That was called transporting and we are now in America," Angela told him in a raised whisper.  "I will explain the rest when we are in cover, but right now it is important to remain quiet." Angela shushed them as a lone figure with a dark cloak approached them.  Angela went to meet the figure holding a single lantern.  Angela motioned for them to follow.  The figure, Angela, Harry and Remus, with Albus in the rear, began the walk towards the Hideaway.  A place Harry would train in mental, magical and physical disciplines that would hopeful lead to the downfall of ultimate evil.  It is in this place that Harry would grow to be one of the most powerful wizards of all time and in this place he would finally learn what love was - although neither he nor anyone else knew this yet.  

            They emerged from the forest when the sun was just barely peeking over the hills.  When Harry looked up, he stopped.  In front of him was a beautiful castle.  Nowhere near as big as Hogwarts, but by no means small either.  The castle looked very old and very welcoming.  Angela and Arwen ushered them inside, to the Entrance Hall.  Harry noticed that as he walked through the door the family crest had all four symbols of Hogwarts plus a phoenix.

            "Oh it's so good to be home!" Angela exclaimed.  "Sorry about the hike, but we can't apparate or teleport through the security system."

            "Why couldn't we talk? Is the forest dangerous?" Remus asked while gazing right up and around.  The Entrance Hall was beautiful.  There was a wide sweeping staircase with a deep cherry wood banister that went into a balcony that circled the upstairs rooms.  Hanging from the ceiling was a simple yet beautiful crystal chandelier; the wood was dark with lots of lighting and lamps around.  It made for a very cozy and homey feeling in an otherwise overwhelming room.  

            "Not dangerous, just cranky!  The forest is very odd - it doesn't like strangers so until it gets to know you and Harry, you have to be careful.  But enough of that, it's time for introductions and a tour," Angela said pushing the hood back off her cloak.  "Harry. Remus. This is Arwen," she said as the cloaked figure pushed her hood back and took off her cloak, "The last elf in this realm and a very good friend.  Arwen, this is Harry and Remus.  And my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore." 

            Remus and Harry just stared.  Standing in front of them was a beautiful raven-haired elf with alabaster skin and sparkling eyes.  Arwen had that ethereal quality about her that spoke confidence, nobility and strength.  Remus was the first to gain his voice, "I'm sorry.  It's just that I thought elves were extinct…" 

            "Not extinct, just no longer here.  As Angela said I am the last elf in this realm.  All other elves have sailed beyond these shores," spoke Arwen with a longing and sadness in her voice.

            "I am glad that she's here though.  She has helped me in many ways.  If not for her this place would not be possible," Angela stated.

            "Which brings me to my next question, where are we?" Harry asked bewildered.

            Arwen laughed and Angela smiled.  "We are at the Hideaway, retreat for lost heroes and confused souls.  Many people come here to rest, but in your case you have come here to train.  The Hideaway is Angela's home, she has opened it up to heroes like you who need someplace and some time away from the spotlight."

            Angela just nodded, "Not that Harry needs any reason to come here.  As I am your godmother you are always welcome here.  Now for that tour," she said walking up towards the stairs.  "This is the first floor.  This half is the formal area.  Really it's only used for important guests or people I don't like," Angela said as they walked down the halls.  "This is the dining room, my formal office and the kitchens."   Angela kept walking.  All over the halls were paintings and sculptures.  

            "Ang, why is this place so formal?  It feels like a museum," Harry asked.

            "Well, it kind of is.  Lots of these paintings are rare and should be in a museum.  But also this is the part of the castle that Muggles come to.  This castle is very magical, but many of the people who come here to rest are Muggles, so I don't want to scare them with magic right away.  Although most of the heroes that come here know me and therefore know that I am a witch." 

            "Many of the people who come to this section of the castle are Muggles who have no idea who or what Angela is or does.  We've nicknamed this area of the castle the Zone," Arwen grinned.

            "The Zone?" asked Albus.

            "Yeah. Because the people here are in the 'zone' of not being able to handle the truth about magic or who really saves the world on a daily bases," Angela explained.  "This next part is my one of my favorite places of the castle.  Welcome to the Den," Angela said opening a wide mahogany door.  As the trio walked in they were greeted with every teen's dream room.  The room had a huge entertainment center complete with an Xbox, a ton of DVDs and lots of CDs.  There were also a lot of comfy couches and chairs.  There was a pool table, foos ball table, and a chessboard.  The 'Den' was a little dark - it was a place you could relax in.  Also around two sides of the room were shelves of books, magazines, and board games; there was also a computer on one of the walls.  

            Harry looked around in wonder; "This place is amazing." 

            "Do you like it?" Angela asked.

            "Yeah I do.  This room is cool - it reminds of the Gryfinndor common room, except for all the Muggle stuff that is." 

            "Good that was what I was going for.  This is one of my favorite rooms.  You have free reign to all of this stuff.  Through that door is the library - I have feeling that will be Hermione's favorite room.  And through that door is an exercise room full of equipment.  But right now - we have all had a long day.  I think it's time for a few hours of sleep," Angela said escorting them out. 

            As the groups passed different rooms on their way upstairs Angela and Arwen pointed them out.  As they got deeper into the castle, the magic was more apparent.  Moving pictures, vanishing doors and changing statues were everywhere.  Upstairs Angela and Arwen gave rooms to Harry and Remus.  Harry had a dark blue room with a large balcony.  The bed had curtains around it and the carpet was soft.  There were pictures of his parents, the Marauders and Sirens, and all of his school friends around the room.  His belongings were already there, sitting by the bed.  Remus had a room right next to Harry's.  It was green with gold accents.  It to had a balcony and was laid out much the same as Harry's.  

            "Grand father and I have rooms downstairs.  Arwen's room is also downstairs.  Get some sleep and we'll start training this afternoon.  I will wake you up in a few hours," she told Harry as she said goodnight and kissed him on the forehead.  "Remus I will see you in a few hours as well.  You to need to sleep."  

            "Good night Angela," Harry said going to his room.

            " 'Night Paws," Remus said hugging his friend good night.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A Few Hours Later…

            Harry and Remus were awakened by one of Angela's favorite ways to wake people up.  Angela was singing at the top of her lungs one of the most annoying songs ever, "I'm alive, awake, enthusiastic. I'm alive, awake, enthusiastic.   I'm alive awake alert I'm alive awake alert I'm alive awake alert enthusiastic! WAKE UP!!!," and she kept going and going.  

            "PAWS! You know I hate that song," Remus yelled at her.

            "Then wake up," she responded in a singsongy voice. Not getting a response from either room, she added, "Or else."  Harry did not want to find out what that meant so he dressed quickly in some khakis and a t-shirt and joined her in the hallway.  He opened his door just in time to see Paws enter Remus' room with a bucket of water.  Moments later…

            "AHHHH!!! PAWS!!!" 

            Angela ran out of the room and slammed the door, "Maybe you should get up the next time."  Seeing Harry, "Let's go downstairs… before Mister Grumpy Pants gets out here," she laughed.  Harry smiling joined her in walking to lunch.  Remus came down shortly after that and with Arwen and Albus, the five of them had a lovely lunch.  After lunch Angela took the three new inhabitants of the Hideaway to the gym and training rooms.  "Harry this is where you will be spending most of your time.  This is were your training will be taking place."

            "So what am I going to learn?"

            "Well, we thought sword fighting, hand-to-hand, wandless magic and advanced Defense.  Is there anything that you want to learn?" Remus asked.

"What about Occlumancy?  Can I learn to be an Animagi?" Harry asked.

            "I will be training you in that Harry.  We thought you might read up on some of the more advanced magic as well," Albus told him. 

            "Okay I guess that okay.  So, who is going to be teaching me all of these things?" 

            "Well the wandless magic is me, advanced Defense is Remus and theory/Occlumancy is grandfather.  As for Animagi – we were gonna ask you about that.  Do you wanna learn it now or when your friends get here?" Angela said.  

            Harry's eyes twinkled with the thought of being able to surprise Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with his animagus form, "Now, please," he said.  Angela noticed the glint in his eyes and smiled.  "What about hand to hand and sword fighting?" Harry asked curious as to way she left out some of the most important skills he needed in his war against Voldemort.  

            "Well, I was going to teach you, but I thought that I would get you the best.  So you are going to be taught by my teachers," she said moving towards the middle of the training floor.  "You guys can come out now," she called.  Out of a side door that Harry swore wasn't there a minute ago came four adults, two guys and two girls.  "Harry, Remus, Grandfather these are four of my very good friends.  You remember me mentioning the Power Rangers earlier – well here are four of them.  This is Tommy, Jason, Lillian, and Jamie." 

            As Angela was introducing the four to the three Harry looked at them.  Tommy was tall with dark hair and was built like a Beater.  He looked like he had seen several fights in his young life – Harry put him in his early twenties.  Jason was probably about the same age and build as Tommy, but looked more like the All-American boy stereotype of Americans.  He to looked like he had seen some fights.  Both of the young men had the same look in their eyes Harry saw every time he looked in the mirror – guilt and power.  Lillian and Jamie were a bit harder to figure out.  They both were fairly tall and slim, but had the same kind of look that Angela had.  The one that said "Don't you dare touch me unless you want to have your hand taken off," but also looked like they would do anything to protect their loved ones, that maternal instinct inherent in all women.  

            "Hello – it is a pleasure to meet you.  Angela has told us a lot about you," Tommy said.  

            "It's a pleasure.  I'm afraid she hasn't told much about you," Albus said. 

            "Grandfather!" 

            The four Rangers just laughed.  "I understand.  You would probably like to know a bit about us before you train huh Harry?  Why don't we go to the Den and get acquainted?" Jamie suggested.

            "I think that is a wonderful idea.  I will leave you to that.  I have to go see to something in the Rec Room," Angela said with a look to the Rangers.  "These three had better be in the same condition when I get back," she said with a look that caused them to shiver. 

            "Yes mom," Jason and Tommy said to Angela's retreating back.  Angela mumbled something under her breath.  The others looked at the two boys and were treated to a surprise.  Tommy and Jason both had bright pink hair  and were completely clueless.  It was all Harry could do to not laugh – however, their girlfriends were not so nice.  They were shaking with their held-in laughter.   

            Once in the Den the group began to talk and became familiar with each other.  Jason and the others told the trio about the Rangers and what they did.  In return the trio told the Rangers about the Voldemort and the magical world.  They then told Harry about the training they were going to have him do.  All four of them used swords and were all martial artists, so they were going to do a round-robin sort of training.  Karate and Kung-fu in the afternoon, conditioning in the morning and then sword fighting in the evening.  It was going to be hard work, but Harry was ready for it.  

            "I know this is a weird question, but do you think I could see what I am eventually gonna be able to do?" Harry asked. 

            "I was wondering if you were gonna ask that.  Sure.  Why don't we go back to the gym and we'll treat you guys to a spar," Lillian said.  

            Angela had just entered the room, "Only if I get to join!" 

            "Everything okay, Paws?" Remus asked.

            "Yeah where did you go?" Albus asked.

            "I went to the Rec Room," Angela said.  Seeing their blank expressions, "Oh yeah I didn't  show you guys that.  It's the room of operations for the Hideaway.  It's in the basement and is where all of the security systems are located and the place we would go if the Hideaway is attacked or anything.  I had to add you, Harry, and Remus to the 'accepted list' so that you wouldn't set of the security alarms.  That would be bad," she explained.  They had reached the gym.  "There are gees in the locker rooms for you," Angela told the Rangers.  Harry, Remus and Albus made themselves comfortable on the benches.  

            "Hey, what is going on?" Arwen asked when she came looking for them.

            "The Rangers and Angela are going to spar," Harry said.

            "Oh great.  I had better go make sure the first aid kit is stocked and ready to go.  The last time this happened they fought for five hours straight.  The only reason they stopped is because they all collapsed from exhaustion," Arwen said, but making no move towards the door.  "On second thought I had better stay here to make sure that THAT doesn't happen again." 

            As she said that the five emerged from the locker rooms, the boys without shirts on, and each one carrying a sword.  "Angela – you have a sword?" her grandfather asked.

            "Yeah I do.  I got it when I became a Ranger.  Its name is Gavrila – it means 'God is my strength' in Hebrew," turning to the Rangers, "Are we ready?  What are the rules?" 

            "Well I don't think we want to scare anyone so…"

            "If you even think about fighting to the point of collapse again, you all will see the TRUE power of the elves unleashed… again!" Arwen told them.

            "Well in that case I think we had better go with sparring rules.  Light contact, guys versus girls," Jamie suggested.  Everyone agreeing they lined up against each other and started.  

The spectators could barely even take in the flurry of motion that erupted form the five young people around them.  Angela, even though she was the oldest was just as fast as the other younger ones.  She used her short stature to her benefit and made a lot of low strikes and hits against the boys.  She was quick and powerful and not one blow struck her.  The boys had their backs to each other and kept lashing out against the other girls.  Finally the boys were driven apart.  Tommy was fighting Jamie and Angela and Jason was fighting Lillian.  Right now it was just hand to hand; the strength and agility was amazing.  The punches and kicks were lightning fast and a lot of times the target had to do a flip or spin to avoid the punch.  There were swirls of movement so fast that Harry couldn't even see what had happened.   

They had been fighting for about fifteen minutes when Arwen called out, "Swords!" 

The five immediately dropped into a roll and moved away from each other.  They came back to stand in a circle with swords drawn and tips touching.  

"Jamie. Jason." Arwen called out.  The couple then fought brilliantly against each other for ten minutes.  Neither one ever gained an upper hand – they knew each others' moves so well that they blocked, parried, and advanced against each other very well.   Jamie used her agility to dart in and out of range from Jason.  Jason used his physical strength to bear down on the slight girl.

"Tommy. Angela." Arwen called out.  Jamie and Jason immediately quit as the next pairing moved out against each other.  The fight looked a lot like Jamie and Jason's, except for the flips and spins Angela added into her dual against the larger male.  This fight went on for quite a bit.  Harry was amazed that the small, unassuming, and quiet soul he had seen in his godmother was this fiery and ferocious fighter he saw before him.  Harry thought that Ginny and Angela were quite a bit alike.  

"Free for all." Arwen called out, shaking her head.  She bent down to Harry, "I hate this part." 

Now all five were fighting all.  All the spectators could see was the flashing of steel and the flurry of fabric.  The clanging of steel against steel and gasps among the audience were the only noises heard.  

"Enough." Arwen called.  Immediate was the response.  All activity stopped.  The five put their swords down and relaxed their stances; they were all gasping for breath.  But they were all very happy.

"I haven't done that in awhile," Jason said, only slightly panting.  "Can we do it again?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"NO.  You are all going to take a shower and then come to supper," Arwen said matter of factly.

"I have to agree, besides we don't want Angela collapse on us.  You guys – she's not as young as she used to be," Tommy said with a straight face, but his eyes were flashing with laughter.

"What did you just say, Oliver?  I know you did not just call me old!" 

"What would you do if I did?" 

No one even saw what happened, but all of a sudden Tommy was flying through the air towards the practices mats.  Quicker than humanly possible Angela was on the mats and without even touching him, had Tommy in mid-air spinning in circles.  "Now, what did you say?"

"That you are the kindest, sweetest person I know and that you don't look a day over twenty three," Tommy said.  

"That's what I thought you said," Angela said with the sickingly sweet voice and started to walk away.  

"Angela!  Let me down.  Please?"  Tommy pleaded.  Angela looked back at him and sighed.  With a thump Tommy was back on the mats, shaking his head.  His teammates were laughing at him.

"Tommy.  When will you learn?  Never tell Angela that she's old," Lillian said laughing.

"I know.  I just wanted her to use her powers - to show Harry."  The Rangers followed Angela into the locker rooms and half an hour later, everyone was in the kitchen enjoying Angela and Arwen's great cooking.  Over dinner the group laughed and talked.  Harry almost forgot his pain, but he would never be able to fill the hole left by the loss of Sirius.  His friends and family would do their best and the pain would lessen over the years, but it would never totally go away.


End file.
